Eres mía
by Lust0510
Summary: Que pasaría si Levi despierta un día en un universo totalmente diferente al que conoce, sus amigos están ahí, pero nada es lo que solía ser... Tendrá que enfrentarse a su nueva vida y nuevos enemigos, con un matrimonio que no desea miemtras intenta recuperar su amor del pasado... LevixHanji-LevixPetra-HanjixErwin CON LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_Actualmente tengo otra historia Levihan en desarrollo, pero esta historia vino a mi mente de pronto así que decidí escribir una historia corta sobre ella espero que quede bien y que les guste… (Universo paralelo)_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Tendrá mucho lemon hard! Así que si no te gusta mejor no la leas y si te gusta la perversión espero que lo disfrutes… Levi/Hanji… Levi/Petra… Erwin/Hanji…**_

 _ **Estos personajes son propiedad de Isayama!**_

.

.

.

Levi despertó de una pesadilla, sudando y muy alterado - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – sostuvo su pecho con su mano porque su corazón no se controlaba, un profundo terror lo había invadido durante la pesadilla y parecía no querer dejarlo ir - ¿Señor? ¿Puedo pasar? – un joven hablo desde el exterior - ¿Qué? Si… si adelante – Levi examinaba su entorno, todo le parecía familiar y a la vez ajeno, era difícil de explicar, porque estaba seguro de que es (En la actualidad) Levi Ackerman, Jefe del departamento de policía de la ciudad Titán _(era como una especie de Raccoon City (de Resident Evil), una ciudad creciente)_ pero su mente parece vagar entre dos personas totalmente diferentes, la otra persona es Levi Ackerman el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él está seguro que eso no es un sueño, es verdad, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Una vida pasada? ¿Una realidad alterna? O tal vez solamente se volvió loco por tantas noches de desvelo y comida chatarra, el problema es que los recuerdos que están más frescos en su mente son los del soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, me refiero a que, de este mundo sabe suficiente como para entender que es un teléfono celular o una computadora y cómo funcionan, pero de las personas, sus amigos, no sabe nada, tal vez esta solo aquí.

La puerta se abrió - ¡Eren! – Levi se levantó de su asiento, feliz por ver a alguien conocido – ¿Se encuentra bien capitán? – el hombre de ojos grises se relajó, a pesar de que en este mundo él no era el ser despiadado que solía ser en la Survey Corp. Debía mantenerse tranquilo para no llamar la atención – No es nada ¿Qué quieres? – Eren pareció más cómodo con la nueva actitud de su jefe – El forense de la Universidad Shiganshina ya envió las hipótesis - - ¿Universidad Shiganshina? – Levi pensó un tanto confundido, pues no recuerda lo que ocurrió, Eren le dio la carpeta - Me retiro… Oh recuerde que la rectora de la universidad vendrá ahora para su reunión - - Si, si claro... – respondió Levi sin mucho interés mientras leía – "Médico forense: Armin Arlet" - - Parece que el mocoso logró hacer algo de su vida después de todo.

El último recuerdo que Ackerman tiene sobre el mundo de los titanes es que lograron llegar al océano, sintió nostalgia al recordar lo emocionados que estaban todos los mocosos por verlo y lo hermosa que lucía Hanji, su Hanji, curiosa por todo lo que podía encontrar ahí, la idea de dejar su puesto de trabajo para ir por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar a su mujer, su científica loca, cruzó por su mente, de pronto vio en su dedo una sortija de matrimonio – Estoy… estoy casado… ¿Tuve el valor de pedirte que te casaras conmigo Zoe? – pensó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta nuevamente – Señor encontramos a estos dos robando en la iglesia del pastor Nick – Mikasa dijo mientras era acompañada por Jean y dos rufianes – Solicitamos permiso para llevarlos a la habitación especial – terminó la chica - ¿Robando en una iglesia? Tsk que patético, permiso concedido – Jean y Mikasa sonrieron entre sí y se retiraron con los bribones – Vaya parece que todos mis subordinados están aquí conmigo excepto Armin claramente.

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe - ¡Cariño! Olvidaste tu almuerzo – Petra entró y saludó a su esposo con su dulce tono de voz - ¿Qué? ¿Petra? - - ¿Te encuentras bien amor? – ella se aproximó a su marido y besó sus labios con ternura, un beso que a los labios de Levi se sentía seco y extraño – Debo irme, Erwin está como loco por el festival de mañana… Ya sabes, eso me gano por trabajar para el alcalde, pero ya sabes, es un honor – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y colocando su puño en su corazón – No olvides comértelo todo, lo hice con mucho amor… te amo, adiós – el actual jefe de la policía no supo que hacer, sentía que acababa de besar a un fantasma y no fue nada reconfortante - ¿Petra es mi esposa? ¿Pero cómo? – Levi recordó que en aquel tiempo, la pobre chica parecía estar enamorada de él, pero él jamás sintió más que respeto por ella.

Pero esa no era la sorpresa más grande que se llevaría ese día, en tan poco tiempo sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza – Señor… la rectora Zoe está aquí… - Levi se congeló al escuchar ese apellido, Connie abrió la puerta y le indicó a la elegante mujer que entrara. Al inicio Levi pensó que no se trataba de ella, la mujer que estaba frente a él era igual en varios aspectos, el mismo rostro, la nariz peculiar, sus gafas, sus cabellos del color del chocolate, su estatura (más alta que él, pero perfecta); Sin embargo, la que alguna vez fue su mujer no era ni por asomo la chica que estaba ahora frente a él - …Hanji – dijo él sin pensarlo, sintiéndose enamorado una vez más, pero profundamente intrigado por el cambio de su amada científica - ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó la chica incomoda por la mirada ilusionada del hombre frente a ella – Aaa… yo… puede tomar asiento – dijo por fin – Le agradezco que me recibiera, sé que he sido insistente, pero la reputación de mi universidad y mi credibilidad están en juego… - la mujer de cabello castaño hablaba y Levi solo podía pesar en cómo sus piernas se asomaban a través de su vestido azul ¿Hanji usando un vestido? No importa igual se ve demasiado hermosa, aunque muy diferente, su actitud era seria y recatada, su ropa femenina y su rostro maquillado y terso, el hombre no podía dejar de ver el escote que dejaba ver la piel suave y bronceada del pecho de la mujer, piel que en el pasado había sido de él, él fue el único en tocarla, en verla y besarla, el único que tenía el derecho de hacerle el amor - … Mis muchachos están un poco histéricos, esto no puede seguir así, es por eso que vine a ofrecerle mi ayuda, necesito solucionar esto rápido, usted conoce mi aguda mente, sabe que puedo hacerlo y … Necesito que trabajemos juntos, la situación es grabe incluso para usted… - - ¿Trabajar juntos? Por supuesto que si… - Levi respondió de prisa – Bue… bueno es un gusto que acepte, no pensé que lo convencería tan rápido – dijo ella mientras él pensaba lo fácil que fue para Hanji hacer que él capturara unos titanes para ella con solo quitarse la ropa y masturbarse frente a él emitiendo esos gemidos que lo volvían loco, se distrajo por un segundo mientras recordaba la piel rosa y húmeda de la intimidad entre las piernas de la científica – ...Se que no se arrepentirá – Hanji extendió su mano y Levi la tomó en seguida, pero se congeló al ver la sortija de matrimonio que esta traía puesta - ¿Casada? – pensó sin soltar la mano de la chica - ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo ella intentando recuperar su mano – Lamento interrumpir pero Jericho esta muy inquieto tal vez está hambriento – Sasha entró a la habitación sosteniendo un bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules en sus brazos, la sensación de pérdida se hizo insoportable en el pecho del jefe de la policía cuando recordó la noche anterior al ataque del titán bestia, estando en su habitación en la base militar

…

Hanji descansaba sobre su pecho y aunque no hubieran tenido sexo (porque necesitaría esas energías al día siguiente) ella estaba desnuda porque el encontraba gratificante y sumamente relajante sentir el calor de la científica directamente sobre su piel - ¿Crees que algún día las cosas serán normales? – ella preguntó - ¿Normales? ¿Para qué? - - Ya sabes dejar de pelear, tal vez tener una vida más normal… una familia - - ¿Una familia? - - Si, ya sabes, no tiene que ser una gran familia, solamente un… - - No, ni hablar no soportaría que hubiese otra estúpida cuatro ojos en este mundo, ya tengo suficiente con una - - Pero no tiene que ser una Hanji, podría ser un pequeño Levi y tú… - - Oye Hanji esas cosas no serán posibles jamás – él la interrumpió con brusquedad, él nunca pensó en alargar la descendencia Ackerman, pero definitivamente si tuviera que hacerlo Hanji sería la indicada, todo de ella lo volvía loco, estaba enamorado de ella aunque jamás lo aceptara, pero no podía darse el lujo de alimentar las esperanzas de su mujer sobre tener hijos algún día … – Oooh ven aquí, pequeño bebé ¿Has molestado a la tía Sasha? ¿Extrañas a la tía Mikasa? – Hanji habló sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos, tal y como ella lo dijo en aquel tiempo, "el bebé pudo haber sido un Levi y no una Hanji" porque ahora que lo tiene de frente puede ver que no hay una pizca de Hanji en ese delicado bebé.

Sasha se retiró avergonzada por la intromisión - ¿Quieres irte ya?... – la rectora habló con el bebé - Hanji… - Levi sentía como su voz lo abandonaba – Señor, creo que debería tomarse un descanso porque no luce muy bien… - - el teléfono de Zoe sonó en ese momento y la obligó a distraerse – Hola… ¿Qué? Esta bien ahora voy… (al teléfono) …lo lamento mucho, pero debo irme, si le parece bien podemos reunirnos aquí de nuevo dentro de dos días después del festival… Claro si no es un problema para usted – Hanji se levantó con el niño en los brazos – Eso será perfecto… - dijo Ackerman sin fuerzas – Bien que tenga un buen día - la chica se retiró sin volver a ofrecerle su mano por temor a repetir el incómodo momento que acaban de pasar - ¿Qué mierda está pasando? – Levi no lo podía creer, su Hanji, su mujer no era más su mujer… ahora está casada y no parece tener ningún interés en él.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eres mía…**_

Parte II

Levi reunió a sus subordinados en su oficina – Mikasa y Connie, se encargarán del área de comida, decidí reubicar a Sasha por el desastre del año pasado… - la chica inclinó su cabeza avergonzada – Reiner y Eren, ustedes irán al sector de las atracciones - - Berthold, Jean y Sasha, a las entradas – ellos asintieron – Marco, Ymir y Krista rondarán el área completa, Annie tu y yo iremos a la sección del escenario - - Bien – respondió la rubia y se ajustó la gorra de policía – Bien todos a sus lugares, no dejen pasar nada, actúen según su criterio y sean firmes - - Si Capitán – todos respondieron y se retiraron – Ricco, necesito que estés alerta y no dudes en notificar si algo pasa - - No se preocupe jefe la estación está a salvo conmigo, el único problema que tendré que enfrentar es separar a Franz y Hanna - - Cuento contigo – dijo y se retiró al parque central donde el festival anual de las fundadoras de la ciudad María, Rose y Shina, se lleva a cabo.

Annie conduce la patrulla a toda velocidad (cada grupo viajo en su propia patrulla) mientras Levi revisa su celular – "Te amo, si he fallado en algo te ruego que me perdones, sé que te obsesiona el orden y por eso me esmeraré en hacerlo todo mucho mejor… te amo" – un mensaje de Petra, ella era molesta y lo sigue siendo, Levi lo eliminó de inmediato (el mensaje), está confundido por la situación, pero si de algo está seguro es de que no está enamorado de Petra y siente una pena profunda por repetir la historia - ¿Es aburrida? – Annie rompe el silencio - ¿Disculpa? - - La vida en matrimonio ¿Es aburrida? – el capitán de sorprendió de que esa chica en específico preguntara eso – Cuando encuentras a la persona correcta, te aseguro que no lo es - - No lo creo… - - ¿Por qué? - - Usted no parece feliz – Ackerman no es bueno ocultando sus sentimientos en este universo o la perdida de Hanji es demasiado fuerte – Yo… - - Si bueno, no es asunto mío – terminó la rubia y Levi recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Levi llegó a su casa siguiendo una corazonada, estuvo tranquilo cuando se enteró de que estaba en el lugar correcto – Hola Capitán… - Petra lo estaba esperando en la sala de su casa vestida con lencería roja y sexy - Ven Capitán voy a quitarte el estrés… - el cuerpo delgado de la chica avanzaba de forma provocativa hacia su esposo, pero este no parecía excitado en lo absoluto, la chica le retiró el abrigo y lo condujo hacia la cama – Oye Petra no es el momento, estoy muy cansado - - No te preocupes, yo haré todo el trabajo, tú solo debes disfrutar… - la chica se colocó sobre la cadera de su marido intentando hacer que este reaccionara a su tacto pero fue inútil, al ver el cuerpo pálido y pequeño (aunque ella es muy hermosa) él no podía sentir más que tristeza al imaginar que en este momento el estilizado cuerpo de Hanji hace lo mismo sobre otro hombre – No puedo… Hanji es todo lo que quiero… No me importa que tenga un esposo y un hijo, ella me amó en el pasado y volverá a hacerlo, me encargaré de eso – pensó Levi, pero la duda de que aquella mujer con piel de canela no lo deseara más, lo acongojó - ¿Te gusta capitán? – preguntó Petra mientras besaba el cuello de Levi, este recordó que en la intimidad Hanji hablaba de titanes entonces, Levi se introducía con toda su fuerza dentro de la chica para hacerla callar (o dejar de hablar porque después venían los gritos de placer) mientras devoraba su cuello como Petra lo hace con él ahora, de pronto la idea de que Zoe esté hablándole de titanes a otro hombre mientras es penetrada, cruzó por la mente de Ackerman y lo enfureció – No… no me gusta – respondió él por fin - ¿Qué? Hablas en serio, pero es viernes 3 de agosto (la chica se levanta) llevamos planeando esto por semanas - - ¿Semanas? - - Te dije que quiero un bebé y ahora estoy ovulando - - No lo recuerdo… y no estoy seguro de querer… - se detuvo su mujer, su verdadera mujer (Hanji) ha tenido un bebé con otro hombre y ese niño pudo ser de él si tan solo no se hubiera casado con Petra, pues sabe que lleva 3 años de matrimonio con la pelirroja y Hanji lleva 2 con el malnacido – pero Levi… tu me dijiste que aceptabas que yo… - - Escucha Petra no quiero lastimarte, es solo que estoy muy cansado - - Pero ahora estoy ovulando no habrá tiempo después… - luego de eso hubo una pelea espantosa que Levi decidió suprimir porque ya han llegado al festival – Mira eso el alcalde no ha llegado aún – dijo Annie señalando el estacionamiento vacío – Si vamos hay que darnos prisa – todos los miembros de la policía se dedicaron a su labor, menos Levi quien paseaba sus ojos de arriba abajo esperando ver ese cabello de color chocolate que lo volvía y lo vuelve loco.

En el escenario todo estaba listo para que el alcalde inaugurara el festival y las personas habían empezado a reunirse aguardando a que Erwin Smith llegara, todos en la ciudad amaban y respetaban a su apuesto líder así que no era un problema llegar antes para tener un buen lugar y así poder verlo – Ese Erwin, siempre está inspirando a la gente – Levi pensó con una sonrisa, él también estaba ansioso por ver a su amigo ya que su último recuerdo de él es que fue asesinado por el titán bestia – Hanji por aquí – escuchó una voz conocida, él se giró y se encontró con una hermosa chica rubia que cargaba en brazos al bebé de Hanji - ¿Annie quien es ella? – Levi se acercó a su subordinada - ¿Es una broma? Uno esperaría que usted reconociera a sus viejos compañeros de escuela… - dijo la joven en tono seco, pero al ver el interés de él prosiguió – Es Nanaba, ella y su esposo Mike fueron sus compañeros en la escuela y ese es su hijo - - ¿Su hijo? - Levi interrumpió – Si pensé que lo había visto ayer en la reunión con la señorita Hanji - - El bebé no es hijo de Hanji… - Annie miró hacia otro lado aburrida esperando que esa extraña plática haya llegado a su fin - ¿Por qué Hanji siempre lleva consigo al hijo de Mike? - - No lo sé, supongo que quiere uno propio, pero por su trabajo y el trabajo de su esposo aún no ha podido tener uno… O no lo sé es su amiga tal vez debería preguntarle usted mismo, después de todo usted también estudio con ella y con el alcalde Erwin – Annie se retiró antes de que su capitán pudiera preguntar otra cosa y justo en ese momento Hanji apareció vistiendo un hermoso vestido color perla, él la veía y no podía creer que fuera su "cuatro ojos" cazadora de titanes quien estaba ahí estrujando al hijo de Nanaba – Debo hacer algo… no importa quien sea su esposo ella tiene que ser mía… no importa cómo – pensó y justo en ese momento Hanji volteó y lo miró fijamente, él alzó su mano para saludarla y ella comenzó a caminar hacia él – Amoooor! Aquí estás – Petra se acercó antes y Hanji retrocedió y se retiró – Solo quería ver si estabas bien… El alcalde Erwin está por subir al escenario y debo prepararlo todo, en fin solo venía a decirte que te amo – dijo la pelirroja y se acercó para besarlo, él giró su rostro de inmediato para que ella no pudiera alcanzar sus labios, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la dirección en la que se marchó Zoe.

-Ha comenzado, el alcalde está por dar su discurso – Annie habló a través de su comunicador – Muchachos repórtense – Levi se dirigió a los demás – Estamos bien (Eren y Reiner) Estamos bien (Mikasa y Connie) Es…Estamos bien (Sasha comiendo, Jean y Berthold) Todo perfecto (Marco, Ymir y krista) - - Bien manténganse en contacto – dijo y volvió al escenario - … Les agradezco su apoyo y su infinita confianza en mí, daré mi corazón por el bien de esta ciudad… - Erwin daba uno de sus venerados discursos - … Por el amor a mi ciudad y a mi familia, mi esposa… - el estómago de Levi se retorció al ver a Hanji Smith subir al escenario y besar su esposo Erwin frente a toda la gente en la ciudad - ¿Lindos no? – Mike se acercó a Levi – Juez Mike… - respondió el más bajo con seriedad - Vamos amigo tú no, nos conocemos de años no es necesario… - -¿ Recuerdan esa tarde en el tren? – Nanaba se unió a la conversación – Volvimos del zoológico y Hanji estaba contigo como de siempre (a Levi) antes eran muy buenos amigos ( Nanaba hace referencia a Levi y Hanji) no sé que les pasó… Bueno esa tarde en el tren Erwin juró que algún día se casaría con Hanji, todos creían que Zoe y tú eran novios – Mike prosiguió - Fuiste cruel con ella amigo… pero si no hubieses sido así no le hubieses mostrado el camino al verdadero amor – señaló a la pareja que bajaba del escenario – Oigan amigos debo seguir trabajando – Levi se excusó con el rostro pálido.

Levi sabe que Leonhart es capaz de lidiar con lo que sea así que la dejó encargada de la situación y todos estaban bajo el mando de Jean. Levi estaba tras las atracciones más lejanas del festival - ¿Qué hice? ¿Yo la dejé ir? Pero eso no puede ser, en el mundo de los titanes jamás le preste demasiada atención y la insulté cada vez que pude y ella siempre estuvo conmigo ¿Qué pasó aquí? – la mente de Levi viaja a la noche en que Hanji se quedó hasta tarde con Armin y Erwin planeando cómo cerrar el muro María.

Esa noche al volver a su habitación Hanji encontró a un saldado lleno de furia – Oye pequeño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me esperaste todo este tiempo? – dijo pero antes de responder él la empujo con violencia hacia el piso y se colocó sobre ella – Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? - - Esta es la última vez que te quedas de noche con esos dos imbéciles con cabello de princesa…- - De qué hablas si esta no es la primera vez que… - - Esta será la ultima… Odio que Erwin observe tu trasero… - - Mi trasero… Levi te golpeaste contra la muralla o qué, conoces a Erwin y él te conoce, todos aquí saben que te pones como loco si alguien me toca, recuerda lo que le hiciste a Eren tuve que convencer a Mikasa de que no te asesinara mientras dormías - - No podría hacerlo… - - Eso no importa… Debes entender que yo necesito hacer mi trabajo y tú el tuyo, yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesitas cuidarme - ella beso la punta de la nariz del hombre de ojos grises – Yo soy tuya y eso no lo cambiará nadie… no necesitas cuidarme de otros hombre si yo solo te quiero a ti y ahora te quiero adentro de mí, quiero que desates esa ira adentro de mí – dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Levi se quedó en silencio, Hanji no era ni por asomo la mujer más hermosa de la base, ni siquiera era femenina, pero era perfecta, podía calmarlo y enloquecerlo si ella quería.

Pero ella ahora ya no era suya, le pertenecía a otro hombre y lo más importante ya no era la misma – Tal vez sea hora de dejarla ir… ella no es mi Hanji – pensó – ¡Rectora Hanji! BAJE DE AHÍ, SE LASTIMARÁ – los gritos de Moblit Berner alertaron a Levi - ¿Qué ocurre? – se acercó – Tengo que alcanzarlo… - - Por favor Rectora déjelo ir … - - noooo nunca hemos analizado uno de estos – Hanji estaba en un árbol intentando alcanzar una especie de lagartija de colores – Basta por favor… - Moblit estaba desesperado – Así que aún ahora Moblit la cuida – pensó Ackerman con una sonrisa en sus labios – Señorita Hanji debería bajar de ahí, podría lastimase - - No, no solo un poco más, ya casi lo alcanzo… ¡Lo tengo! – gritó ella y bajó del árbol de rama en rama hasta que estuvo en el piso – Yaahooo míralo Moblit es nuevo… llévalo al laboratorio, pero asegúrate d de no lastimarlo – no cabía duda esa no era otra más que su mujer, ella era la Hanji que él había esperado ver – Disculpe por eso, mi entusiasmo a veces es explosivo… - - Lo sé, te conozco – respondió él mirándola fijo a los ojos – Aaaam, no estoy entendiendo – dijo ella sonrojándose por la mirada de deseo del hombre – Sabes bien de lo que hablo – él acercó su mano hasta rozar la piel de la morena – Oiga lo siento, pero mi esposo debe estar preocupado, Yo… lo veré el lunes para discutir el asunto de mi universidad – dijo ella sonrojada hasta más no poder y se marcho, el jefe de policía observó como se movía el trasero de la chica a través del vestido, sintiendo que su pantalón cada vez le quedaba más ajustado.

Petra presionaba con fuerza sus manos al observar a su esposo mirar con tal deseo a otra mujer, ese deseo con el que jamás la vio a ella – Levi, estoy embarazada… - ella dijo frente al escritorio del jefe de la policía, tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero necesitó varias borracheras y varios encuentros nocturnos para que la chica por fin lograra lo que deseaba, que el sexy hombre de los ojos grises bajara la guardia y cometiera un error y así atraparlo – Deshonra, eso es todo lo que le ha traído a esta familia ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarse un servidor público haciendo esto a una niña inocente? – el padre de Petra estaba furioso, Levi estaba pálido, ni siquiera recordaba haber tocado a la chica que ahora lloraba frente a él – Matrimonio… eso es lo único que aminoraría esta situación tan vergonzosa – el padre de Petra amenazaba al jefe Ackerrman, Afortunadamente para ellos Ricco fue la única del departamento de policía en escuchar la acalorada discusión, más nunca dijo nada.

Petra ahora de daba cuenta que tener a alguien no significaba que esta persona te amará – Es duro ¿No? – las lágrimas rodaban por la mejillas de la dulce chica pelirroja – Es duro amar y que no te amen… Tu sabes que yo siempre te he amado Petra, no tienes que pasar por esto, sabes que siempre habrá un lugar para ti en mi corazón – Auruo secó las lagrimas de las mejillas de la chica, le dio un beso tierno en la cabeza y luego se retiró – Tal vez fue un error, haberse embarazado por un capricho y más aún cuando por las noches de borracheras en las que Levi la hacía suya susurraba "Hanji" en su oído antes de llegar al clímax – Tal vez no debí… por mis decisiones nuestro hijo pagó las consecuencias – Petra sujeto su vientre recordando cómo ese feto falleció a penas unas semanas después de la boda, boda a la que asistieron el alcalde Erwin Smith y su prometida Hanji Zoe (para empeorar la situación de Levi, quien aunque no había recordado su otra vida, amaba a Hanji con todas sus fuerzas) Petra derramó unas lágrimas más antes de regresar a su casa.

Esa noche el cuerpo fuerte y varonil del alcalde Erwin se estremecía con cada embestida, cada vez que su miembro penetraba la cavidad húmeda y tibia de su esposa, ambos sudaban y movían su cuerpos a un mismo ritmo, casi salvaje, los gemidos de la chica se escuchaban por toda la casa, mientras Erwin le sostenía las piernas para darle mas profundidad a sus embestidas, él había soñado con hacerla suya desde hace un tiempo y ahora que la tenía ahí no la dejaría ir jamás, los pechos de la rectora se agitaban al ritmo de su penetración, sentía cómo, cada poro de su piel se erizaba con cada caricia de aquellas manos fueres, pero entonces algo raro ocurrió, ella acariciaba con desesperación la espalda de su esposo; sin embargo en su mente solo se encontraba, aquel hombre de baja estatura y cabello negro, ella podía verlo ahora sobre ella haciéndola llegar a los limites más exquisitos del placer, casi estuvo a punto de decir su nombre "Levi" pero se contuvo, después de todo él hombre que tenia enfrente también era capaz de provocar en ella toda clase de deseo perverso, la noche transcurrió normal; sin embargo el daño estaba hecho, la curiosidad por probar a Levi no se iría hasta que pasara de verdad

…

El lunes por fin había llegado y el corazón latía fuerte dentro del pecho de Levi, Hanji estaría ahí frente a él de nuevo y le permitiría ver a sus ojos hermosos.

La chica se sentó frente a él, nerviosa e intranquila, sabía que algo muy malo, pero muy intenso estaba a punto de ocurrir...

.

.

Las cosas del escritorio de Levi yacían en el piso mientras que sobre él, el cuerpo desnudo de la respetable rectora se llenaba de la escancia del capitán, cada vez que este le penetraba con fuerza sobrehumana como si lo hubiera deseado toda su vida… _(Lemon levihan en la siguiente parte)_

 _ **La verdad es que podría escribir miles y miles de palabras sobre lo sexual que Levi puede llegara a ser (y de lo mucho que me gusta él con Hanji); Sin embargo no voy a despreciar las capacidades que nuestro amado Comandante Erwin pueda tener… bueno espero que les guste... y la próxima parte si tendrá lemon muy, muy, muy explícito.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Para escribir tengo la sutileza del árbol en el que murió Petra (ok no) así que no esperen algo demasiado romántico, pero voy a hacer mi mejor intento)**_

…

 **Eres mía…**

Parte III

Hanji entró en la oficina, ella no sabía por qué, pero estaba sumamente nerviosa – Señorita Hanji ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? – Ricco preguntó desde la puerta – Un poco de agua sería perfecto – la chica intentó disimular sus sentimientos actuando de la forma más fría que pudo, cuando la chica de cabello plateado se retiró, los dos se quedaron solos y en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Levi habló – Luce muy hermosa rectora Hanji - - Oh se lo agradezco, pero no tiene que alagarme aún cuando soy un desastre – esa mañana al salir de casa la chica escogió ropa y zapatos deportivos, nada extravagante con el fin de que el hombre viera que era un desastre y no pensara en acercarse, esto obviamente tuvo un efecto contrario al que ella esperaba, porque ahora se parecía más a su Hanji a la cuatro ojos con la que él solía compartir sus secretos.

Él estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella cuando la puerta sonó nuevamente - ¿Puedo pasar? - - Si claro adelante… - respondió Hanji aparentemente feliz de tener compañía, Armin entró en la habitación – Siento mucho la demora… Traje todos los avances que tenemos hasta ahora, La situación es hostil, varios estudiantes están en graves condiciones en el hospital gracias a que estuvieron expuestos de alguna forma a una sustancia desconocida, dentro del campus de la universidad – Armin comenzó a plantear la situación – Hemos entrevistado a todos los miembros del personal – Hanji extendió un documento y se sonrojó nuevamente ante el roce intencional de los dedos del capitán sobre su piel, Armin podía sentir la tensión, pero él siempre ha sido muy discreto.

Levi comenzó a leer los nombres de la lista: "Keith Shadies, Auruo Brossard, Dot Pixis, Zeke Jaeger…" - tengo una pista… - dijo Ackerman casi en un susurro - ¿Una pista? ¿Pero cómo? - - Llamaré a mis mejores policías, descuiden (a sus invitados) Ricco llama a Ackerman y Kirschtein (al teléfono) – la rectora y Armin intercambiaron miradas confundidas y Levi sonrió viendo el nombre del excomandante y ex crush de Hanji "Keith Shadies" en la lista de personas que trabajan para ella.

La pareja (Mikasa y Jean) asignada por Levi (por la obsesión de Mikasa hacia Eren) hace unos años, apareció por la puerta - ¿Nos llamó Capitán? - - Mikasa, Jean necesito total sigilo en la misión que les asignaré, van a investigar a este sujeto "Zeke Jaeger" dónde va, qué hace, con quiénes interactúa… todo - - Entendido Capitán – - Mikasa retírate… Jean (Levi se acercó a él) necesito que controles a Mikasa, Eren no debe saber nada ¿Entendido? - - Entendido Señor – Jean es muy responsable y sabe actuar en las ocasiones de mucho estrés es por eso que lo asigno con Mikasa _(Jean es uno de mis personajes favoritos)_ \- ¿Zeke? Señor pero es uno de los mas respetados profesores de… - - Es solo una corazonada no se preocupe – Levi interrumpió a la chica.

La reunión finalizó y los tres planearon la siguiente cita – Lo veré el martes Señor – Armin habló con respeto a quien fue un día su jefe, pues inició como un policía novato y continuó hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora – Le agradezco su tiempo… - Hanji extendió su mano y el hombre de baja estatura la presionó con suavidad y cuando estaban a punto de retirarse – Oh señorita Hanji ¿Podría quedarse unos minutos más? – Levi no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente -… Pero Armin, dijo que necesitaba que yo…- Hanji intentó retirarse, Levi reprendió a Armin con la mirada, un gesto que el rubio conocía de sobra – Oh no, rectora, yo… le prometí a Eren que iría con él a… Ya me retiro – dijo y salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Levi se acercó a Hanji y la tomó de la mano, ella no se resistió, estaba muy nerviosa pero lo deseaba, deseaba con fuerza que él la golpeara y la penetrara donde y como él quisiera, él se sentó frente a ella sobre el escritorio - ¿Fuimos amigos cuando éramos niños? - - Eso fue hace mucho, no tiene que preocuparse por el pasado – Levi intentaba parecer serio, pero en su mente ya estaba desnudando a esa chica - ¿Qué nos pasó? – preguntó él - Crecimos… (dijo la chica con nostalgia) ambos tomamos caminos diferentes… pero mira lo bien que nos ha ido, yo soy la rectora de la universidad y tú eres el jefe máximo de la policía y pronto serás padre y… - - ¿Padre? - - Si Petra le dijo a mi esposo que… - Ackerman se sintió celoso al escuchar que su chica llamaba esposo a alguien más – Eso no es cierto… - dijo él sobre la condición de Petra y se aproximó a la chica, la tomó del rostro y se acercó – Me conoces ¿No es así? Entonces sabes lo que quiero - - Yo no te conozco... ya no… - dijo la chica, pero en ese momento los labios de Levi se unieron a los suyos, ella ni siquiera pensó en resistirse _ **(Quién lo haría)**_ al sentir el contacto suave y húmedo se rindió y lo correspondió, se sentía tan bien, era extraño, parecía que ambos se pertenecían, estaban totalmente sincronizados, era un beso lento y suave como si quisieran disfrutar hasta el último roce de sus lenguas.

Ella se levantó y unió su cuerpo al del capitán, su respiración se agitó con lujuria y deseo, los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos, las manos de la chica recorrieron los hombros musculosos del capitán y él recorrió la espalda de la chica, no había cambiado nada, su calor se sentía igual al de la ultima vez que le había hecho el amor, una noche antes de partir hacia el océano, lentamente él llego hasta la espalda baja de la chica y entonces se detuvo, se levantó y en un movimiento rápido arrojó todas las cosas de su escritorio al piso, Hanji palideció ante el estruendo que esto ocasionó - ¿Crees que mis hombres se meten en mis asuntos? Y que vendrán a ver qué ocurrió - - No yo… - él no la dejó terminar, la tomó del brazo y con fuerza la arrojó contra el escritorio y la presionó con su propio cuerpo (ella está de espaldas a él) ejerciendo presión con su erección en el trasero de la chica – Pero Levi tienes esposa y yo tengo… - - Mas te vale no volver a mencionarlos otra vez – él amenazó y luego retiró la camisa de su chica – Pero Levi si alguien se entera… - él la hizo girar y con violencia la arrojó sobre el escritorio – Ya basta de actuar como si no lo desearas… - él se retiró de ella – Si no deseas esto te puedes ir – señaló la puerta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, Hanji miró hacia la puerta y se sentó, por un instante Ackerman pensó que ella se iría, pero ella lo acercó a su cuerpo y le quitó la camisa – Esa es mi chica… - él la empujó de nuevo para que se recostara en el escritorio y descendió hasta su pantalón y lo retiró, el rostro de Hanji se ruborizó, estaba en ropa interior frente a un hombre que no era su esposo y deseaba con locura que este la penetrara, por su lado Levi estaba extasiado, conocía a detalle el cuerpo de su mujer (su mujer en el mundo de los titanes) pero aun así ella lo volvía loco. Se acercó a la intimidad de la chica y paso su lengua por encima de la tela que lo alejaba del paraíso – Perfecta… - dijo el hombre y retiró las bragas de la chica exponiendo la piel delicada y húmeda de Zoe ante él, se acercó nuevamente y pasó su lengua por la extensión de la intimidad de la chica, esta emitió un gemido suave, Levi conoce muy bien a Hanji y sabe exactamente lo que le gusta y cómo le gusta, se mantuvo rozando su lengua lentamente contra la piel de la chica y cuando ella sujetó sus pechos él supo que era el momento, introdujo su lengua tan profundo como pudo dentro de la rectora y con su mano estimuló el área más sensible de la chica - ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo supiste qué…ahí es? aaahh – la chica intentaba hablar entre gemidos reprimidos por el terror de que la gente dentro del departamento de policía se enterara de que la esposa del alcalde estaba siendo follada por otro hombre.

La lengua del hombre se movía con agilidad dentro de la chica que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, entonces Levi intercambio el lugar de su lengua con su mano, introdujo sus dedos en la vagina de la chica haciendo una curva hacia arriba para estimular ese lugar que la haría llegar hasta las estrellas, y con su lengua devoró la perla rosa de la rectora, ella no podía más, nunca había sentido algo así, de todos los hombres con los que había estado, su esposo era el mejor en la cama, pero el capitán de la policía lo había superado ampliamente, Hanji no se pudo contener más y con un grito de placer, los fluidos brotaron de forma violenta de su interior, como una cascada, eso nunca le había pasado, se sentía avergonzada pero la sensación era demasiado fuerte como para detenerse, Levi se sentía feliz de ser capaz (también en este mundo) de llevar a su amada chica a esos niveles de placer, la oficina del hombre es casi totalmente a prueba de ruidos en ambas direcciones (el ruido no entra ni sale) Sin embargo Ricco se exaltó al escuchar un grito de ese tipo provenir desde dentro, solamente ella lo pudo escuchar porque, por ser la asistente del capitán su escritorio esta justo afuera de la oficina - ¿El capitán está aquí? Quiero solicitar permiso para usar la habitación especial – Sasha se acercó a Ricco llevando a un delincuente _**(aaawns que tierno imaginar a Sasha con el uniforme de policía)**_ Permiso concedido, ahora largo chica patata – respondió la de cabello plateado – Oye no seas tan ruda – Sasha se retiró con el rostro sonrojado.

Dentro de la oficina la chica intentaba recuperar la cordura – Yo… yo lo siento no sé que pasó… - dijo avergonzada sin saber que él estaba acostumbrado a esas explosiones de placer que servían para hacer que él la deseara más – Esto es un desastre yo… - ella intentó decir, pero Levi se llevo los dedos a la boca y probó una vez más la escancia de la chica – Ven aquí… - dijo y la obligo a colocarse en la orilla del escritorio con las piernas totalmente separadas y con su erección comenzó a rozar la piel delicada de la científica – Oye aguarda aún esta sensible… - ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque él se introdujo con fuerza bestial dentro de ella, no había tiempo para iniciar lento y aumentar la velocidad… no, él la necesitaba en ese momento y le haría lo que tanto había imaginado desde que la vio dos días atrás.

El escritorio se movía con violencia con cada embestida, que a cualquier otra chica le habrían causado parálisis momentánea, pero no a ella, su Hanji era la chica más fuerte que él conocía (después de Mikasa) ella no era capaz solo de resistirlo sino que también seguía su ritmo. Ella se levantó y lo obligó a detenerse – Ven conmigo… - susurró al oído del que en algún momento fue su único amor, lo llevo hasta el sofá y se sentó sobre él (frente a frente) introdujo la poderosa erección del hombre dentro de ella y continuó su movimiento, las pechos de la chica estaban justo frente a la boca del capitán y este los estimuló con deseo y locura, hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar – Sin marcas… - dijo Hanji, pues su marido no debía enterarse de ese encuentro placentero, Levi gruñó con furia pues no le gusta saber que aquí debía compartir a su "cuatro ojos" con Erwin, pero la sensación de su erección dentro de la estrecha cavidad de la chica lo hicieron desistir de pelear por el momento, ella aumentó la velocidad sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo por tercera vez (las dos primeras fueron en el escritorio) pero esta vez no lo haría sola, pues el ex soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba a punto de derramar su escancia dentro de la chica, había resistido durante toda la sesión con el objetivo de probar hasta que nivel podía controlar su cuerpo frente a su amada cuatro ojos y lo había hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, considerando que en el mundo de la isla paraíso no pudo resistir más que un par de baños (el bañada a Hanji) para hacerla suya por primera vez, en el baño de su habitación. Por fin el momento había llegado y ambos cuerpos se liberaron con sincronía, ese sin duda fue uno de los mejores orgasmos que él había tenido, el cuerpo de la chica cayo rendido sobre el del Capitán.

Ricco estaba sonrojada porque Eren se acercaba a ella con la intención de entrar y hablar con el capitán – Ricco puedo pasar necesito hablar con el Capitán – repitió él lo que ella había imaginado que él diría - "Dios… por qué hoy todos quieren entrar" – pensó la pobre chica, los hermosos ojos verdes de Jaeger la miraban con insistencia – Aaamm… Eren el Capitán no te puede atender, está en una reunión importante, pero dijo que fueras a la habitación especial a ayudar a Sasha… - Eren era conocido por ser impulsivo e ingenuo y esta segunda cualidad le ayudó a la chica de cabello plateado para deshacerse del guapo policía de piel morena – Bien… - dijo y se retiró.

Hanji se había colocado la ropa nuevamente mientras Levi colocaba cada cosa en su lugar – Esto… no debió haber pasado, tu esposa trabaja con el mío y ahora nosotros somos un par de personas terribles… - dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas, Levi sonrió ella le parecía muy tierna – Yo siempre te he querido solo a ti… No sé cómo mierda acabe casado con Petra pero no me importa ella y menos me importa Erwin, yo te quiero para mí y espero que entiendas que ahora que has sido mía no voy a descansar hasta tenerte solo para mí (otra vez) – él le advirtió y la chica se giro sin decir nada y salió de la oficina avergonzada.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV…

Levi se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sonriendo complacido, él nunca imaginó que no le costaría nada convencer a su hermosa científica, sintió un escalofrío al recordar cómo ella empujaba su cadera contra la de él para ayudarlo a penetrarla con más fuerza, mientras lamía sus dedos (de él) de forma seductora, sin duda fue uno de los mejores momentos que él había tenido en años, por suerte nadie más que Rico se enteró de la aventura que ese par acababa de pasar y ella era muy diacreta.

Hanji no regresó a la universidad ese día, por algún motivo, lo que en un momento le causó gran euforia y placer ahora la hacía sentir sucia, había engañado a su esposo, al hombre que la había amado desde niños, quien jamás le había fallado, aunque es cierto que no tenían hijos debido a que él solamente la tocaba unas cuantas veces al mes por su apretada agenda, pero eso no lo hacía merecedor de tal traición, lo peor de todo era que ahora que había estado con Ackerman ella se sentía completa, como si lo que había perdido hace tiempo, lo había recuperado en un momento desenfrenado.

…

Erwin llegó temprano a casa y se dio cuanta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, suspiró aliviado por estar en la comodidad de su casa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía pesar, en realidad deseaba que Hange estuviera ahí. La relación entre ellos era extraña, cualquiera podría pensar que no se amaban porque casi nunca se demostraban afecto en público, pasaban mucho tiempo separados y casi no hablaban el uno del otro con sus amistades; Sin embargo, eso no era cierto, en el calor de su hogar ellos eran como un par de mejores que se relajaban juntos y compartían sus alegrías y pesares.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre de cabello rubio entró a su hogar, se sorprendió al enterarse de que su casa no estaba vacía, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y olía a comida horneada, todo estaba inundado de un sabroso olor a pollo casero, los sentidos de Erwin quedaron hipnotizados y se dirigió casi por inercia a la cocina.

– Al fin llegas, guapo - los ojos azules del hombre se abrieron al ver a su esposa semidesnuda frente al horno, la situación obviamente le parecía extraña, pero decidió disfrutar de su mujer y cuestionarse las cosas después – No me digas que olvidé nuestro aniversario… - él bromeo, pero aparentemente Hanji no quería hablar, se sentó sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas e invitó a su marido a acercarse a ella, Erwin sonrió, se quitó la corbata y se abalanzó hacia la chica.

…

Esa noche Levi llego temprano a su casa, necesitaba descansar un poco antes de pensar en una estrategia para poder recuperar a la sensual rectora, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido – Cariño volviste temprano… Preparé tu comida favorita espagueti con albóndigas y té negro - - No me gusta la pasta mezclada con carne… – él respondió él de forma tajante, la pelirroja sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero no se dio por vencida.

– Pero… amor justo hace una semana ti dijiste que… - ella intentó sostener la conversación, pero él no se lo permitió, ella lo observó pasar frente a ella con gesto aburrido en el rostro - Me daré una ducha, por favor no molestes – él estaba regresando a ser como había sido mientras cazaba titanes, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, él nunca fue el alma de la fiesta, pero sin duda jamás había sido un canalla frente a ella.

Levi se metió bajo el agua fría de la ducha, aunque no quería hacerlo pues aún podía sentir la esencia de la chica con la piel de canela, sobre él - Su abdomen plano y su busto pequeño siguen siendo tan hermosos como siempre – pensó mientras sentía su erección crecer nuevamente, no lo podía evitar, solo pensar en ella lo hacía estremecerse y con el recuerdo de su delicado cuerpo chocando contra el de él, comenzó a estimularse pensando cómo le había hecho el amor a su mujer, era demasiado excitante, él podía sentir el calor fluyendo dentro de él, mientras estimulaba la extensión completa de su miembro ahora completamente erecto, podía sentir los húmedos labios de la chica contra los suyos, él sabía que a ese ritmo pronto terminaría, su mano era rápida y su respiración se había acelerado, se sentía llegar a su límite cuando...

– Levi, por favor quiero hablar contigo… abre la puerta… - Petra estaba del otro lado, con su expresión de preocupación en sus ojos brillantes – ¿Qué quieres? te dije que no me molestaras… - dijo él intentando recuperar el ritmo, pero le fue imposible, Petra no se rendiría hasta que él estuviera frente a ella

– Pero… Cariño quiero saber qué he hecho mal, por qué estás harto de mí, si yo solamente te he querido a ti y no he hecho otra cosa que complacerte – ella lloraba ante la puerta y en la mente de Levi la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Hanji se había ido y había sido reemplazado por la pelirroja que lloraba en la puerta – Tsk, que chica tan fastidiosa – pensó y con los ánimos por el suelo se vio obligado a salir

– Por favor amor dime qué pasa – la chica lo tomó del brazo, pero él se soltó en seguida, comenzaba a sentir la incomodidad de que su subordinada (en su otra vida) lo tratara de una forma tan informal – Tal vez si hicieras lo que te digo no serías tan fastidiosa… - él murmuró - ¿Fastidiosa? Pero yo… Está bien amor, solo dime lo que no te gusta y lo cambiaré – Levi se giró para verla a los ojos

\- Petra por favor no te hagas esto… dime ¿Alguna vez yo te dije que te amo o que me gustas o incluso te pedí de rodillas que fueras mi mujer? – la chica se congeló, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, un terreno que solo habían tratado un par de veces, pero ella había logrado evadirlo fingiendo indignación y dolor, pero comenzaba a sospechar que esta vez no sería tan fácil, él parecía diferente – N…no, pero tú - - Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora déjame descansar… Por cierto ¿Le dijiste a Erwin que estás embarazada? ¿Por qué? – él estaba a punto de marcharse, pero se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta.

Petra vio su oportunidad de llevar el juego a su favor - Porque es cierto… - - No, no lo es, no te he tocado en mucho tiempo, a menos que tú… - - Yo no he estado con otro hombre este niño es tuyo… - los nervios del hombre de cabello negro se habían calentado y comenzó a sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro - ¡Ya basta! Basta de mentir… Si quieres un hijo anda y pídeselo a Auruo, no me metas en eso – él gritó con toda la intención de hacer reaccionar de una vez a la chica de cabello rojo.

\- ¡Eres malvado! Ni siquiera eres un hombre, eres un animal… - la chica comenzó a gritar, entonces él la embistió contra la pared y la sujetó del cuello de la camisa, él nunca había reaccionado de esa forma, pero su paciencia había llegado al límite – Atrévete a mentirme ahora… ¿Estás embarazada? – sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, la chica desvió la mirada – No… no lo estoy, pero que más da, si pronto lo estaré ¿No es así? – ella sonrió con un poco de temor, Levi podía ya no ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero aún conservaba su atmosfera oscura y hostil.

\- No, no es así, me engañaste para que me casara contigo ¿Cierto? Sabías bien que amaba a otra y aún así… - - Ella nunca te amó, nunca consideró que un macho bruto como tú fuera suficiente, para ella eras inferior en todo sentido ante Erwin – Petra gritó frente a él - …pero eso nunca fue así para mí, yo siempre te quise a ti y tú lo sabes - - Es suficiente, hoy fue un día perfecto y haz conseguido arruinarlo, lárgate de aquí – sus manos soltaron la camisa de la chica y luego la sacó de su propia habitación a empujones, cerró la puerta con fuerza – Estúpida… - dijo y se recostó en la cama y comenzó a preguntarse - ¿Qué tal si ella tiene razón y Hanji nunca me amó? – en este mundo claramente pues en el mundo de los titanes él podía ver cuanto lo amaba en la intensidad de sus ojos mientras hacían el amor, pero aquí Erwin había llegado primero y no estaba seguro de poder quitarle lo que hasta ahora había sido suyo

– La única opción que me queda es averiguarlo durante nuestra próxima reunión – pensó el hombre de cabello negro, Petra se quedó frente a la puerta esperando a que su esposo se arrepintiera y le pidiera perdón, pero eso no ocurrió, ella se había engañado por mucho tiempo pensando que una vez que estuviera con él, lograría de alguna forma hacer que él la amara de verdad, pero ahora, con el corazón destrozado comenzaba a darse por vencida.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hanji despertó lentamente, cómoda entre los brazos musculosos de su esposo, ella lo observó, fuerte, masculino y a la vez tan amable y especial, las palabras de Nanaba regresaron a su mente – "Si hicieran un concurso de belleza para hombres estoy segura de que habría una feroz batalla entre tu esposo, ese joven policía Eren y Levi ¿No crees? Aunque el ganador lógicamente sería mi Mike (ps. Yo amo a Mike hahaha) - Hanji sonrió, pero el recuerdo de Levi le causaba todo tipo de sensaciones.

Los ojos azules del hombre la miraron con alegría al despertar - ¿Qué hora es? - - No lo sé, pero no tengo deseos de ir al trabajo ahora, por favor amor quedémonos en la cama, solo hoy – ella suplicó y él la abrazó con fuerza – Lo siento mucho cariño, pero ya sabes que no debo dar faltar al trabajo ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? - - Dudo que pueda levantarme, no sé si podré caminar después de lo de anoche – él se levantó sonriendo ante el comentario de su esposa.

– Vamos, no es momento para holgazanear, por cierto, me enteré de que te reunirás con el jefe de la policía en la universidad – Hanji se tensó ante la pregunta – Si… y qué ocurre con eso - - Necesito que el asunto de la universidad se solucione lo más pronto posible, sabes que mi nombre está en juego así que quiero que hagan todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable, no importa si tienes que obligar a Levi a trabajar horas extra, tú sabes lo importante que es esto para mí – ahora la rectora de la universidad estaba contra la espada y la pared, ya había decidido no volver a ver al hombre de cabello negro y ahora su propio esposo le pedía que trabajase con él.

...

El día llegó y Levi se presentó a la oficina de la Rectora de la Universidad, al principio él creyó que ella se negaría a verlo, pero no fue así, Hanji había pasado por un largo proceso de autoexploración para llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad ella lo había deseado, había llevado ropa deportiva a la oficina del hombre de ojos grises porque sabía que sería más fácil quitarla, ella no era una victima de la situación sino todo lo contrario.

Levi se mantuvo serio, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre ellos dos jamás, porque a diferencia de la oficina de Levi, la de Hanji era de cristal transparente – Armin se disculpó, no podrá asistir parece que surgió algo de último minuto – la chica sonrió y rozó su pecho con sus dedos suavemente, un gesto que nadie habría notado; Sin embargo, a los ojos del hombre, eso fue como una explosión de energía dentro de su cuerpo.

Hanji, por otro lado, estaba mucho más calmada, anteriormente había pensado que ver de nuevo a Levi no sería sencillo, pero la verdad es que había mucha química entre ellos, se conocían muy bien habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y su conexión iba mucho más que eso, Levi lo sabía, pero no había forma de que ella lo averiguara, por el momento solo se dejaban llevar por la situación, trabajar juntos era muy sencillo, mucho más fluido que cuando Armin servía de intermediario.

Las horas pasaban y pronto su encuentro se acabaría, ambos sabían que un poco de coqueteo y roces ocasionales no serían suficientes, así que Hanji invitó a Levi a la morgue para que evaluara el mismo el estado de los cadáveres. La morgue, que era un lugar tranquilo y apartado de las áreas comunes del campus, parecía el lugar perfecto para continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

Hanji puso su dedo pulgar en detector y la puerta se abrió en seguida, Levi imaginaba la morgue como un lugar frio, con luces de color celeste y paredes metálicas que le dieran aspecto de habitación para sacrificios o algo así, pero por el contrario, se sorprendió al ver la puerta y el sistema de seguridad del tipo futurista y por dentro, lo único que se asemejaba con lo que Ackerman había imaginado era que hacía frio, por dentro todo estaba perfectamente limpio e iluminado, parecía un laboratorio científico avanzado y no una sucia morgue, pero eso era lo que se podía esperar de la mejor universidad del estado y del lugar de trabajo del joven Armin.

Levi dio un vistazo al escritorio mientras Hanji revisaba que estuvieran realmente solos - ¿Quién es la chica? – Levi preguntó con genuino interés, ver la fotografía de una tierna chica de cabello negro en el escritorio de Armin le había dejado muy sorprendido, en varias ocasiones Levi había pensado que el chico rubio no sentía atracción hacia las chicas, pero ahí estaba – Ella es Pieck y es la compañera de Armin, ambos son nuestros mejores forenses – Hanji volteó otro retrato del mismo escrituro y ahí estaba Pieck en los brazos de un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio con corte parecido al de Levi.

Él nunca había notado la existencia de la chica, no es como si le interesara la vida de cada persona en la ciudad, además los forenses rara vez tienen tiempo para hacer vida social así que no es raro que jamás se la hubiese topado en la calle – Bueno eso no es a lo que vine aquí… - Levi empujó a la chica de cabello marrón contra la mesa y se abalanzó sobre ella.

En menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar la falda de Zoe estaba sobre su cintura y los pantalones de Levi habían caído sobre sus tobillos, la mesa se agitaba con fuerza y la mujer intentaba desesperadamente reprimir sus gritos de placer, Levi, de alguna forma sabía exactamente dónde estimularla para alcanzar el máximo placer, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis, el hombre se empujaba con tanta fuerza que sin notarlo, estaban golpeando la mesa junto a ellos, donde estaba el cadáver que habían llegado a examinar, cuando Levi se liberó dentro de la chica, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que, por el movimiento la sábana que cubría el cadáver se resbaló y reveló algo impresionante.

Hanjí intentaba recuperar el aliento, el piso estaba empapado de los fluidos que habían brotado salvajemente de ella, ambos se vistieron y cuando Zoe se acercó a cubrir el cadáver se dio cuenta de que lo que la sábana ocultaba no era más que un maniquí – Esto debe ser una jodida broma – Hanji dijo horrorizada - ¿Qué ocurre? – el hombre preguntó, pero ella lo ignoró, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Armin en seguida – Armin ¿Moviste la muestra número 3? … ¿Qué? No, no, no está aquí… Un jodido maniquí… Te necesito aquí en diez minutos ¿Entendiste? Date prisa – - "Es bueno ver que no perdió su carácter" – Levi pesó – Necesitamos limpiar todo esto, vamos a cerrar el área y Armin me dijo que llamaras a tus dos mejores hombres, los necesitaremos – Hanji comenzó a limpiar con una solución química todo rastro de sus fluidos vaginales, de forma que no quedaran pruebas de lo que acababan de hacer.

Levi asintió y tomó su teléfono – ¿Rico? ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Que Petra está ahí? No importa deshazte de ella... Ahora hay asuntos más importantes y llama a Ackerman y a Leonhardt diles que las esperó en la Universidad – Levi cortó la llamada y volvió a examinar el maniquí, Hanji había terminado de limpiar sin enterarse de lo que acababa de pasar en la llamada del hombre de cabello negro – Bien creo que eso será todo… - la chica se congeló cuando sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño detalle que había omitido, las cámaras de seguridad, ella era la rectora obviamente podía eliminar la grabación de ellos dos teniendo sexo, pero eso implicaría alterar cualquier pista que pudieran conseguir sobre la desaparición del cadáver.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie y Mikasa llegaron a la escena del crimen, ambas se dividieron el trabajo Mikasa inspeccionó el área exterior y Annie se encargó del interior.

La chica Ackerman rodeó el edificio de investigación - ¿Qué tan probable era sacar un cadáver de aproximadamente 24 años de edad, sin que nadie viera nada y más importante sin dejar ni una pista, a no ser que… -

Mikasa pensó en dos alternativas, 1- El cadáver sigue dentro o 2- Fue alguien que trabaja aquí quien lo robó, la chica presionó el botón para hablar por su radio comunicador

– _Jean ¿Recuerdas la misión que nos dio el capitán?_ \- - _¿Seguir al sujeto extraño?_ \- - _Si ¿Recuerdas haber visto alguna anomalía en su comportamiento?_ – ella preguntó.

Por un momento hubo silencio del otro lado y luego el joven de cabello cenizo respondió – _No, no noté nada fuera de lugar_ \- _Si pusieras más atención a tu trabajo que a mi trasero tal vez no habríamos fracasado en la misión_ \- ¿Fracasar? ¿De qué estas hablando? Te enviaron a buscar un cadáver ¿No es así? -

Mikasa acarició su puente nasal, el capitán creía que el joven Kirschstein y ella hacían una pareja formidable en el trabajo, pero ella no estaba muy segura de eso

\- " _Jean… Te diré algo, jamás subestimes los instintos del jefe_ " – fue lo último que la chica dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Hange observó con desesperación cómo Levi le ordenaba a Annie interrogar a cada alma presente en el edificio – " _Si señor_ " - la chica dijo y se giró hacia la mujer de cabello castaño – " _Señora Zoe acompáñeme necesito revisar las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad de la noche anterior y de hoy"_ \- Hanji no tuvo más opción que guiar a la agente Leonhardt.

Levi sabía que Annie y Mikasa eran las agentes más discretas que jamás había conocido, Annie aún no gozaba de toda su confianza, porque fue quien asesinó a su escuadrón allá cuando cazaban titanes; Sin embargo, en esta vida, la chica era muy eficiente en su trabajo, incluso era más accesible, había forjado buenas relaciones con sus compañeros, en especial con Eren.

Él sabía que Annie no divulgaría su secreto, al verlo en las grabaciones de las cámaras fe seguridad, es por eso que la escogió a ella junto con Mikasa, pero él también estaba consciente de que era demasiado trabajo para que dos personas se hicieran cargo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la prensa se enterara, entonces necesitaría a sus mejores hombres para controlar la situación.

Hanji caminó nerviosa por los extensos pasillos de la universidad, la sala de control estaba lejos de la morgue, había bastante terreno que cubrir antes de llegar, la morena trataba de lucir relajada aunque era imposible, estaba a punto de revelar uno de sus secretos más sucios.

Annie observó la sudoración en la frente de Hanji, aunque la rubia pensó que se debía al cuerpo desaparecido, ella jamás se interesó demasiado en la vida de los demás, la directora de la universidad y esposa del alcalde no era la excepción, en especial estando en esa universidad reviviendo sus viejos traumas, ella siempre soñó con ser pintora, de hecho lo hacía bastante bien (o eso decía Eren) pero en cambio fue instruida desde niña para ser luchadora profesional Muay Thai.

Su padre jamás permitió que asistiera a la escuela de artes, Nanaba la artista más exitosa que jamás había visto la ciudad intentó sin descanso hacer cambiar de opinión al señor Leonhardt, pero fue en vano él no permitió que la pequeña Annie siguiera su sueño, a escondidas Nanaba le enseñó a Annie varias técnicas, pero sin los recursos y el tiempo, la idea quedó desechada de la vida de la joven.

Cuando tuvo suficiente edad Annie huyó de su casa y se inscribió en la academia de policía para poder fastidiar a su padre, no pudo ser pintora, pero tampoco sería luchadora profesional.

Hanji Zoe notó que Annie no estaba interesada en la misión, pero eso no la tranquilizaba menos, habían muchas cosas que Hanji podía perder si eso llegaba a saberse, estuvo tentada a pedirle a la chica que le dejara ver la grabación a solas, pero eso la haría lucir sospechosa, ella debía encontrar un escape pronto.

…

Una hora más tarde los oficiales Eren, Jean, Connie y Reiner se presentaban en la universidad, para ayudar a la investigación, los periodistas comenzaban a acumularse alrededor del campus.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi? – Hanji se preguntaba – Primero, alguien experimenta con mis alumnos, luego uno muere y ahora alguien robó la única pista que teníamos para atrapar al desgraciado que hizo esto… Y ese pobre niño… Si no encontramos su cuerpo jamás regresará con sus padres –

Annie terminó de anotar todo lo que encontró sospechoso en el lugar, en ese momento llegó su compañero para asistirla en todo lo que necesitara, después de todo ser Policía forense no era una mala idea, Armin le había dicho que tenía talento para eso.

– Y bien ¿Qué has averiguado hasta ahora? - Eren preguntó mientras se acercaba, saludó rápidamente a la Jefa de la Universidad y se reunió con su compañera rubia.

– No encontramos nada, literalmente, no encontramos nada, alguien robó las cintas de vigilancia y alteró algunos circuitos para que nadie notara que la maquina no estaba registrando nada…- Hanji pensaba que había sido como un milagro que los hubiesen descubierto, pero la situación parecía cada vez más alarmante.

La directora aprovechó que los jóvenes policías estaban distraídos y volvió a la morgue donde Armin recogía hasta la última pizca de evidencia acompañado por el jefe de policía, no le habían permitido entrar a nadie más, mientras esperaban que la segunda forense se presentara.

\- ¿Hay alguna pista? Señor Levi, podríamos hablar afuera – Hanji interrumpió un poco avergonzada pues sabía que Arlet era demasiado listo como para no notar que algo sucedía entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Levi parecía más relajado.

– Las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad no están, esto es grave, consideré lo que dijiste… Debe ser alguien que trabaje aquí y además es alguien muy listo – Levi observó a la chica mientras hablaba, cada parte de ella le parecía sumamente hermosa, por algún motivo la situación no le interesaba, él solo quería estar cerca de ella.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Hanji preguntó con molestia al notar que Levi la observaba con una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios - ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dije? – ella chasqueo sus dedos frente al rostro del hombre de cabello negro.

Pero sin responder él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un armario de limpieza cercano, con fuerza la obligó a entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos - ¿Qué crees que haces? – ella preguntó.

– Descuida cuando la compañera de Armin llegue la interrogaré y sabremos si tiene algo que ver con esto o no – Levi habló con seguridad, mientras quitaba lentamente la camisa de Hanji, ella no puso muchas objeciones, parecía que en realidad si necesitaba todo el sexo que no había tenido con Erwin.

En cuestión de unos minutos Zoe suspiraba tratando de contenerse sin mucho éxito, con sus piernas entrelazadas en la cadera de Levi, este la penetraba sosteniendo su peso, mientras se deleitaba con los pequeños y hermosos senos de la chica, ella había intentado resistir cuando él introdujo su mano en su diminuta ropa interior, pero luego de eso solo había sido un camino en inclinado y ella bajaba por él sin frenos.

Al jefe de la policía no le importaba mucho que Armin o Annie (porque estaba dentro del edificio y podía acervarse ahí) los escucharan, es más parecía que en realidad deseaba que alguien los descubriera, que lo suyo saliera de una vez a la luz.

Levi sentía el dolor placentero de las uñas de Hanji clavándose en sus hombros, mientras el sudor de ambos se mezclaba, ni siquiera se preocupó por usar protección el simplemente había decidido que, aunque fuera egoísta, la iba a tener para él como fuera.

En la entrada Mikasa registraba a una chica pálida de cabello negro que decía trabajar junto a Armin en la morgue, Mikasa no confiaba en nadie, así que decidió escoltarla al interior

– Reiner, ocúpate de ese grupo que intenta cruzar la reja – la chica ordenó al ver que un grupo de reporteros intentaban burlar la seguridad del lugar, Reiner obedeció y los obligó a retroceder a la fuerza.

– Capitán, la joven forense ha llegado en este momento voy a escoltarla al interior - la chica asiática se internó en la universidad dejando atrás el caos, la principal razón para ir adentro era encontrar a Eren y saber cómo estaba llevando la situación, ella sabía que en ese lugar trabajaban el padre y el hermano del chico.

El señor Jaeger era profesor de la universidad en la facultad de medicina y además era uno de los cirujanos más prestigiosos de la ciudad, él y su hijo Zeke eran famosos por ser sumamente inteligentes y exitosos, su vida era perfecta, pero todo estuvo a punto de irse por la borda cuando el señor Jaeger conoció a una mujer hermosa y sencilla llamada Karla.

Se dice que el señor Jaeger la amaba mucho, pero su reputación estaba en juego así que decidió olvidarla a ella y a su hijo recién nacido, pero antes le dio su apellido al niño para que algún día tuviese algún derecho sobre la inmensa fortuna que tenía, Eren por supuesto que jamás aceptó eso y aunque fingía estar bien Mikasa sabía que en realidad si le afectaba.

– Muy bien – el capitán se limitó a responder, Mikasa no le prestó atención porque su mente estaba sumergida en su compañero Eren.

…

\- Debemos volver con Armin… - Hange jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento y la cordura, introdujo los dedos en su boca intentando reducir su respiración agitada.

\- Mikasa buscará primero a Eren, luego vendrá aquí – Levi respondió confiado y con fuerza la obligó a darle la espalda - ¿Lo quieres rudo o suave? – él preguntó mientras colocaba su erección en la entrada de la chuca con los anteojos.

Hanji se sonrojó, pero decidió seguirle el juego – Fuerte, no te compadezcas de mí – ella susurró y Levi sonrió complacido – ¿Ya olvidaste que si te lo hago con fuerza cuando acabemos no podrás caminar? – Levi olvidó que en este mundo él no había tenido sexo con Hanji hasta aquel día en su oficina.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – ella preguntó, pero en ese momento él se introdujo con fuerza en su interior haciéndola gemir y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

…

Contra todo pronóstico Mikasa se dirigió con chica a la morgue, encontrando a Armin solo revisando los datos de una computadora, la chica asiática no demoró demasiado tiempo así que al notar la ausencia del capitán fingió ir a buscarlo y se marchó.

Levi tenía razón sus agentes no estaban interesados en su vida privada, cada uno tenía su propia historia y sus propios problemas, Mikasa caminó sin rumbo por el edificio hasta que llegó a un salón

"… Si claro ¿Y esperas que crea eso?... ¿Y si mejor te pateo el trasero hasta que me digas la verdad?..." la voz de Annie resonó desde dentro, el interrogatorio había iniciado y Annie era la mejor en eso, usar la intimidación era su fuerte.

La chica asiática se asomó por la puerta y observó a un chico con aspecto de enfermero alejarse asustado de la chica rubia – "Esta chica es una lunática" – Mika pensó.

Y en ese momento Eren, quien había estado de pie detrás de ella, con una expresión divertida en su rostro, se acercó a ella, Annie se sentó sobre el escritorio - "Encontraremos al culpable de una forma u otra" - Annie dijo sin prestar mucha atención a los ojos verdes que la observaban de cerca.

Eren se acercó más hasta poner su cuerpo contra el de la rubia y colocó el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja de la chica – "No tenías que ser tan ruda" - él dijo y se acercó a su rostro, Mikasa se alejó en ese momento, ella estaba muy molesta con Levi, porque cuando la chica rubia fue transferida por mal comportamiento fue él quien la asignó con Eren y obligó a Mikasa a formar pareja con Jean, sin duda eran un dúo peligroso, pero ella deseaba estar junto a Eren.

…

Armin observó atento a su compañera, ella parecía despreocupada al llegar tomó su teléfono y llamó a su novio, una llamada normal solo para informar que ya estaba en su trabajo.

– Odio estás crisis inesperadas… - Pieck se quejó guardando su teléfono.

\- ¿Estabas con tu novio? – Armin preguntó intentando interrogarla sin que ella se sintiera presionada.

– Claro que si, aún debería estarlo, Porco solo viene una o dos veces al año, el ejército no es como un trabajo normal – Pieck dijo acariciando el rostro de Galliard sobre el retrato que estaba en su escritorio.

Armin pensó que tal vez ella era inocente, tenía un buen motivo para no desear ser interrumpida ese día en específico; Sin embargo, él también reconocía que ella era una de las chicas más inteligentes que él había conocido, aunque por más que lo pensara no encontraba alguna razón lógica para que Pieck actuara como cómplice de tal delito.

…

El alcalde se presentó, en la universidad en cuanto se enteró y aunque Jean había recibido la orden de no permitir a nadie la entrada, no pudo negarle el acceso al hombre con mayor rango en la ciudad.

Erwin entró y se dirigió rápidamente a la morgue, él sabía dónde estaba, conocía muy bien la universidad donde él mismo había estudiado junto a su esposa, así que encontrar el camino correcto no fue muy difícil…

 _ **Sé que el cap es muy corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo… los exámenes….**_

 _ **Hablé de varios ships porque considero este cap como una especie de "Especial de San Valentin" Por cierto... voy a empezar a subir otra historia que en lo personal es mi favorita de las que he escrito hasta ahora les dejaré el link en el próximo cap por si quieren leerla y darme sus hermosas criticas…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Levi se desplomó sobre Hanji, el sexo se había vuelto algo común entre ellos, más de lo que Hanji quería aceptar.

En un relación adultera como esta es común que la lujuria domine sus acciones, pero ambos, Levi y Hanji sabían que lo que compartían era mucho más que un simple deseo y una necesidad superficial.

Levi sabía bien que esa alocada mujer de piel bronceada era lo que el destino o Dios, si es que existen, habían preparado para él.

El hombre de cabello negro no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla, le parecía irónico que en un mundo en caos donde había que luchar día a día para vivir, en esas circunstancias había sido más fácil ser feliz junto a esa mujer.

Enamorarse había demorado unos años, pero cuando finalmente él había aceptado lo que sentía por ella, su vida mejoró considerablemente, el vacío que Isabel y Farlan habían dejado fue llenado y Levi había sentido la felicidad.

Sin embargo, en este nuevo mundo, Hanji parecía mucho menos dispuesta a aceptar que sentía algo fuerte por él, a pesar de que estando con él ella se sentía completa.

Erwin era el esposo que cualquier mujer podría desear, atento y romántico, pero ella no podía evitar sentir que algo más fuerte la ataba a su amigo de la infancia.

"Ti… tienes mucha energía…" Hanji jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Contigo, podría hacer esto el día entero" él respondió y se acomodó entre los pechos de la chica.

Esos pequeños pero hermosos senos lo tenían encantado, conocer muchas chicas había sido fácil en este mundo, al igual que tener aventuras de una noche, pero hacer el amor con la chica de cabello castaño era lo mejor que él había experimentado.

"¿Todo el día? Como si tuviéramos ese tiempo" ella lo empujó para poder levantarse.

"Oye quedémonos cinco minutos más" Levi se quejó.

"Oye debo dar una conferencia en dos horas, además las personas comenzarán a cuestionarse por qué salgo tanto de la ciudad" Hange se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

Los ojos de color gris de él la miraron con lujuria y después de unos minutos y un corto beso de despedida él la observó marcharse, en ese momento una idea azotó su mente.

Esa mujer era hermosa e inteligente también apasionada, era una mujer perfecta, él deseó poder presumirla frente a todo el mundo, pero era imposible, el destino lo había abofeteado otra vez.

Un recuerdo del viejo mundo llegó a su memoria:

Hanji: "Vamos Levi… solo es café…" ella suplicó.

Levi: "No me gusta el café" continuó escribiendo su reporte.

Hanji: "Oh vamos clean freak, sé que quieres ir… Ya sé, si te avergüenza que te vean conmigo fingiremos que te obligué, ¡YA SÉ! Fingiremos que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso ¿Qué te parece?" ella se sentó en el escritorio de su compañero.

Levi: "Escucha Hanji, estoy ocupado aquí, ve con Jean seguro que a él le encantará ir contigo o tal vez con Nifa…" le dio una mirada rápida a Hanji

Del escuadrón de Hanji ya solamente Moblit estaba vivo.

Hanji: …

Levi: "Mierda, lo siento yo…"

Hanji: "Descuida… ya entendí, yo también tengo trabajo, te veré luego" ella respondió y se marchó.

Levi pensó en como odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida privada y le pareció irónico que ahora muriera por gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorado de esa chica.

…

Por la noche el hombre de cabello negro llegó a su casa y encontró a su esposa viendo la televisión.

"Hola, cariño" ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hola…" se limitó a responder secamente.

Levi estaba a punto de darse un baño cuando notó lo que su esposa estaba mirando.

"Ven, siéntate te traeré la cena" Petra se levantó y Levi la obedeció sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"…Lamento informarles que el culpable aún no ha sido aprendido, el cadáver aún no ha sido recuperado…" Hanji daba su discurso frente a la prensa local.

"Cariño ¿Quieres salsa picante?" Petra gritó desde la cocina, pero su esposo no respondió.

Levi observó con atención cada gesto de la mujer que hacía apenas unas horas gemía su nombre en la cama de un hotel.

Cuando el ángulo de la cámara cambió, él pudo ver que la directora no estaba sola, a su derecha el alcalde la acompañaba con un gesto orgulloso en su rostro y a su izquierda, su mano derecha el profesor Zeke Jaeger se erguía seguro de si mismo.

"Aquí tienes, espero que te guste" Levi tomó la comida, el esfuerzo físico de esa tarde lo había dejado exhausto y hambriento.

"Los tres estudiantes que estaban en cuarentena se están recuperando bien y pronto tendremos más información" la chica continuó hablando a través del televisor.

"Tal vez no debí escoger esa corbata…" Petra dijo en voz alta.

Tal vez la chica pelirroja ya había notado lo que Levi sentía por Hanji, porque en ese momento se centró en comentar lo que sabía sobre la relación del alcalde y su esposa.

"Ellos son una pareja formidable, el amor que Erwin Smith siente por su esposa es admirable…" Levi comenzó a sentirse molesto, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a la chica Ral si quería continuar sus encuentros secretos con Zoe.

"Y el invierno en el que viajaron a Paris, Erwin no me respondió el teléfono, seguramente se la pasaron en la cama todo el día, bueno eso ya fue hace mucho seguro pronto lo harán de nuevo por el bebé" Petra continuó.

"¿De qué hablas?" Levi la interrumpió.

Petra se sorprendió por el repentino interés de su marido.

"Está bien te lo diré, pero aun es un secreto y si alguno de tus policías bocones se entera y lo divulga me meteré en…"

"Si, si claro, ya dime" Levi interrumpió a la pelirroja.

Con preocupación en el rostro Petra le contó a Levi lo que sabía "Aún no sé por qué no han dado la noticia, pero Hanji está embarazada y me alegro mucho por ellos porque desde que Erwin se dio cuenta está mucho más animado"

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes tú?" Levi comenzó a pensar.

"Pues no hace mucho, tal vez dos semanas o menos, el trabajo es muy..."

"Si bueno, iré a darme una ducha" Levi no tenía interés en el trabajo de su esposa.

Estando en su habitación Levi se sintió tentado a llamar a su loca de los titanes, pero eso solo levantaría más sospechas, así que decidió aguardar hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran.

…

"Señor, atrapamos a estos dos banalizando la propiedad pública" Annie y Eren llegaron a la estación con un par de adolescentes esposados.

"Bien, ya saben que hacer" Levi sonrió y los jóvenes policías entendieron y se llevaron a los muchachos con ellos.

"Rico, iré a la universidad, si ocurre algo pueden llamarme a mi celular" Levi tomó sus cosas y salió de prisa.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Hanji, lo que Petra le había dicho seguía en su mente y él apenas y podía pensar con claridad.

"Armin ¿Has visto a la directora?" Levi encontró al joven rubio al llegar al campus.

"Está en su oficina… señor Ackerman, este día no los podré acompañar tendrá que esperar a que le señora Zoe lo atienda" Armin se retiró de prisa.

Levi pensó que se trataba de algo bueno, unos minutos a solas con ella era todo lo que necesitaba para comprobar que lo que Petra le había dicho era una mentira.

Sin embargo eso no fue posible, el jefe de la policía entró en la oficina de la rectora y se encontró con un chica de piel morena con el rostro lleno de pecas.

"Señor Ackerman" Hanji lo saludó "Le presento a Ilse, ella nos ayudará con la cobertura mediática de la situación" Levi estrechó la mano de la chica.

"Señor Levi, si desea continuar con la investigación puede dirigirse a la oficina de la morgue ahí le proporcionarán lo que necesite" Hanji habló en un tono demasiado formal.

"Claro…" Levi se retiró con la promesa de concederle una entrevista a la chica pecosa.

Levi llegó a la morgue y encontró a una chica sentada frente a una computadora.

"Señor Levi, la señora Zoe me pidió que lo ayudara en la investigación" la chica de cabello negro lo saludó.

"Tu eres la compañera de Armin…" el jefe de la policía la observó fijamente.

"Por favor llámeme Pieck, sé que trabajaremos bajo sus parámetros, pero me adelanté y creé un perfil de personalidad del agresor y además hice un inventario de los recursos que debió utilizar y el tiempo que le debió tomar para robar la evidencia" el hombre de cabello negro se sorprendió la chica era impresionante.

"Eres muy lista" el hombre reconoció la iniciativa de la chica.

Por sugerencia de la chica, Levi llamó a dos de sus hombres y a pesar de que trabajar con Pieck era proactivo, el hombre no se podía sacar a Hanji de la cabeza.

Dos horas más tarde la periodista llegó para entrevistar a Levi.

"Estoy a punto de irme, pero puedes llegar mañana por la mañana a mi oficina y responderé tus preguntas" Levi se despidió de Ilse y se marchó rumbo a la oficina de Hanji.

"Señorita Zoe ¿Puedo pasar?" Levi llamó a la puerta de la oficina de la chica y ella abrió la puerta en seguida.

"Levi, pasa y siéntate ¿Quieres un poco de café?" ella dijo sin verlo a la cara.

"No, estoy bien, Hanji he querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho…" Levi no quería esperar más la paciencia no era su fortaleza.

"Hablé con Petra hace unos días y ella, habló con Erwin dijo que ustedes dos están esperando un…" él no tenía fuerzas para decirlo.

"¿Que estoy embarazada?... Es cierto, ella no te mintió estoy embarazada" Hanji dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué? Entonces es cierto, pero desde cuándo lo sabes, tal haya una pasibilidad de que el bebé sea"

"No, Levi, este bebé no es tu hijo es de Erwin, solo me falta una semana para cumplir tres meses, es imposible que sea tuyo" ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Levi se quedó mudo para sus oídos aun parecía una mentira, una broma cruel que ella y Petra habían planeado para hacerlo sufrir por haberles fallado a ambas en el pasado.

Otro recuerdo antiguo invadió su mente, de pronto se vio recostado en su vieja cama en el cuartel, la chica amante de los titanes estaba recostada junto a él.

Él recordó que aún después del sexo él no le permitía abrazarlo y mucho menos la acariciaba de ninguna manera.

"Si tú y yo tenemos un hijo ¿Qué clase de humano sería? Fui seleccionada como la persona más inteligente jamás registrada y tú eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ¿Nuestro hijo sería humano?" Hanji susurró.

"¿Hijos? Eso no pasará Hanji, sabes que este mundo es una mierda además podría morir mañana mismo, no tiene caso traer un hijo a sufrir" él habló sin mirarla.

"Oh vamos clean freak, solo piénsalo" ella intentó abrazarlo.

"Ya basta Hanji, es una pérdida de tiempo seguir insistiendo en eso" él se levantó y la obligó a marcharse de su habitación.

El hombre de cabello negro recordó cómo le aterraba la idea de tener una familia propia, Isabel y Farlan eran la única familia que había tenido y habían muerto de forma terrible, él no quería volver a pasar por eso.

(Presente)

"¿Estás segura de que no es mío?" Levi insistió sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos.

Hanji tardó unos segundos en responder y Levi pudo ver la duda en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Levi, Erwin es el padre…He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho" ella respiró profundamente y continuó hablando.

…

Levi regresó temprano a su casa, nunca había experimentado una sensación de impotencia e ira como la que ahora lo arrasaba.

Él tomó el teléfono y llamó a su esposa "¿Dónde estás Petra?"

"¿Cariño qué ocurre? Estoy finalizando la agenda del alcalde y…" ella intentó explicar.

"No me importa lo que estés haciendo, quiero que dejes de lamer las botas del marica de Erwin y vengas en seguida a casa" fue más una orden que una sugerencia o una petición.

"Claro que si cariño iré ahora mismo" Petra sabía que algo andaba mal con Levi así que se disculpó con su jefe y se marchó a su casa.

Ella llegó lo más rápido que pudo, al entrar encontró la televisión encendida, un par de jarrones rotos y unas gotas de sangre en el piso.

"Mi amor… ¿Estás aquí?... ¿Levi…?" la chica pelirroja estuvo a punto de llamar a Rico.

"Eso fue rápido" Levi salió del baño, parecía que se acababa de dar una ducha.

Él se veía bastante normal, con la diferencia de que la lujuria y la ira en los ojos de color gris del hombre, era algo que ella no había visto en años.

"¿Levi qué ocurrió en…" ella no pudo terminar porque él la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Ya nada importaba para Levi, él sabía que lo había perdido todo y ahora solo buscaba una forma de aliviar el dolor que sentía.

"Levi, Levi por favor, aguarda… me duele" Petra chillaba debajo de su esposo.

La intención de Levi no era lastimarla, pero en ese momento su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo.

"…Erwin ya sabe todo sobre nosotros…" Levi escuchaba las palabras de Hanji en su cabeza.

Él seguía empujándose de forma casi violenta dentro de su esposa

"... Me voy, Levi, por el bien del bebé, me iré del país, ya lo acordamos con mi esposo y me iré con mi madre…" el corazón de Levi estaba destrozado.

La liberación llegó, él derramó su semilla dentro de Petra, la pobre chica lloraba de dolor sin que él se diera cuenta

"…Lo escojo a él, escogí a Erwin, lo siento Levi… Me llevaré a mi hijo y no voy a volver…" Levi recordó las palabras de Hanji con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 _ **Me gustaría que leyeran también este fic:**_ story/story_edit_ ?storyid=12883823

 _ **Sé que de momento no lo parece pero tendrá mucha acción y obviamente mucho Levihan, espero que también les guste.**_

 _ **Por cierto lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la universidad me está matando**_ __ _ **espero que les gustara esta cap, subiré el siguiente muy muy pronto.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado una semana y media desde su último encuentro con Hanji Zoe y Levi cada vez se sentía más desequilibrado.

Petra tuvo una leve esperanza de que las cosas con su esposo mejoraran, pero no fue así, por el contrario, Levi se había alejado aun más de ella.

El trabajo se había vuelto su nuevo mejor amigo y prefería quedarse en su oficina durante días.

El jefe Ackerman se sentó frente a su escritorio y se quedó ahí, pensando, él no sabía si redecirse, ir a buscarla o ir a enfrentar a Erwin.

Lo que la gente pensara le daba igual, sabía que había cometido un terrible error al acostarse con la esposa del alcalde, pero eso ya no importaba.

"Jefe, tiene una llamada de la Universidad" Rico le pasó la llamada a su línea personal.

El corazón de Levi latía con fuerza, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al escuchar a Hanji nuevamente.

"¿Señor Levi? Soy Pieck" la dulce voz de la chica llegó hasta el jefe de policía.

"Ah, hola Pieck" la decepción era evidente en el hombre.

"Señor, creo que tengo una pista importante, pero necesito su ayuda para seguirla" Levi podía escuchar como Pieck escribía en su computadora mientras hablaba con él.

"Bien, te enviaré a tres agentes ¿Está bien? ¿Vas a necesitar algo más?" el hombre habló agotado.

"Llamé en un mal momento ¿No es así? Lo lamento, pero es importante" la chica se disculpó avergonzada.

"Oh no, Pieck, solo tengo un mal día, te enviaré a tres de mis hombres, si necesitas algo más llámame" Levi cortó la comunicación y se decidió a salir.

"Rico, llama a Reiner, Ymir y Berthold y envíalos a la Universidad… Yo voy a salir ¿Está bien?" Levi cortó la comunicación.

Él sabía que Rico era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de todo por su cuenta.

El hombre tomó su chaqueta y salió de la estación, su mente estaba en blanco, él no sabía realmente qué iba a hacer, pero sabía lo que quería conseguir y eso era todo lo que le bastaba.

El camino a la Universidad fue interminable, él realmente quería convencerse a sí mismo de regresar.

El miedo a amar y perder lo había limitado de vivir en el pasado y esta vez estaba a punto de pasar por lo mismo.

Él corrió y entró sin avisar a la oficina de la directora.

"¿Jefe de policía Ackerman? Vaya que me ha asustado" Zeke sonrió y se puso la mano en el pecho.

Zeke estaba sentado tras el escritorio de la directora y ella no estaba por ningún lado.

"Señor Levi ¿Está bien?" Armin preguntó al ver a su sudoroso ex jefe.

"Disculpen por entrar de esa forma" Levi se arregló la corbata y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.

"¿Es sobre el caso?" Zeke preguntó con amabilidad.

"Si… yo no…" Levi no sabía qué decir "¿Dónde está la directora"

"Creí que ella se lo había notificado, ella salió de la ciudad por unos meses" Armin habló con preocupación en el rostro.

El muchacho estaba en la misma habitación y Levi ni siquiera lo había notado.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuando se marchó?" Levi no pudo ocultar su expresión de derrota.

"Hace un par de días… Señor Levi, siéntese… no luce muy bien" el chico rubio se levantó, pero Levi se negó.

"Jaeger, envié a tres de mis oficiales para apoyar a la señorita Pieck, ellos nos van a mantener informados" eso fue todo lo que Levi dijo antes de retirarse.

Armin y Zeke se quedaron perplejos, acababan de presenciar algo que jamás imaginaron ver y aun no lo entendían bien.

El tiempo que había pasado Levi lo había utilizado para decidir.

Durante el viaje había aceptado con dolor que Hanji no le pertenecía y casi había decidido dejarla ir, justo ese día había llegado para desearle una vida feliz o lo decidiría al verla.

Pero todo fue en vano, él no podía dejar que ella se le escapara de nuevo, si el recuerdo del océano era todo lo que le quedaba del pasado, entonces eso quería decir que él falleció después de eso. (Eso creía él)

El universo le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir y él no quería hacerlo sin Hanji.

En cuestión de segundos él decidió a dónde se dirigiría, respiró profundamente y fue a cambiar el resto de su vida.

"Buenos días, si desea ver al alcalde debe… ¿Levi qué haces aquí?" Petra se sorprendió al ver a su esposo en la oficina de Erwin Smith.

"Necesito hablar con Erwin ¿Dónde está?" Levi se dirigió a su oficina sin esperar la respuesta.

"Levi… espera no puedes…" Petra intentó detenerlo, pero él ya estaba en la puerta.

"Levi, que sorpresa…" Erwin dijo al ver entrar a su amigo de la infancia.

"Señor Smith, lo lamento mucho yo…" Petra se disculpó muy avergonzada.

"No, no descuida, Levi Ackerman siempre es bienvenido" Petra se retiró con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

"Siéntate Levi, supongo que no vienes a hablarme del proyecto de renovación del parque de Shina ¿O si?" Erwin bromeó, evidentemente estaba de buen humor.

"Erwin ¿Dónde está Hanji?" el jefe de policía no esperó mucho más.

La expresión en el rostro del Alcalde cambió "¿Mi esposa? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi esposa?" él levantó el auricular de su teléfono, pero Levi le impidió llamar.

Erwin miró fijamente el fuerte y sudoroso agarre del hombre de cabello negro sobre su mano que sostenía el teléfono.

"¿Todo está bien, Levi?" Erwin habló en tono serio.

"Erwin… ¿Es verdad que Hanji está…?"

"¿Embarazada?" la sonrisa regresó al rostro del hombre rubio.

"Si amigo ¿Puedes creerlo? Voy a ser padre, no tienes idea de lo que se siente, espero que algún día puedas experimentarlo tú mismo"

El espíritu de Levi se rompió al ver al hombre al que había admirado en el pasado, estando ahí frente a él, vivo y además feliz.

"Diablos, no lo podía creer cuando Hanji me lo dijo"

"¿Cuándo te lo dijo? ¿Estás seguro de que… eres el padre?" Levi sabía que se arrepentiría, pero ya había perdido demasiado.

"Creo que hace un mes y medio? ¿Qué?" Erwin se exaltó al escuchar la última pregunta "De qué hablas amigo"

"No me engañes, imbécil, sé que tú lo sabes todo, así que ya dime ¿Estás seguro de que eres tú el padre de ese niño?" Levi preguntó con ira.

"¿Saber qué? Levi… ¿Qué hiciste?" el rostro de Erwin expresaba muchas cosas que el hombre más bajo podía leer fácilmente.

Levi se quedó perplejo al verlo "No puede ser posible… ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Levi pensó.

Erwin se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Levi.

"¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Acaso tú crees que mi hijo te pertenece a ti?... pero por qué, eso es ridículo si Hanji..." Erwin pudo sentir cómo algo se derrumbó en su interior.

"Entonces tú y mi esposa… ¿Desde cuándo Levi?" Erwin se abalanzó contra Levi y lo tomó por el cuello.

"Hanji me mintió… En el pasado ella jamás habría podido engañarme, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?" Levi pensaba mientras Erwin lo amenazaba.

"Golpéame si quieres… Tú sabías que yo la amaba y aún así te casaste con ella, Hanji es la única mujer que yo he querido" Levi declaró con seguridad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar de los ojos de Petra, quien escuchaba todo a través de la puerta.

"¿Amarla? Pero si tú jamás la usaste para nada más que para hacer tu tarea, eres un idiota" Erwin le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a su ex compañero.

Levi era más fuerte que él, así que después de recibir el golpe, se lo quitó de encima con facilidad.

Erwin se sentó en su asiento, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, Levi lo observó, la ira se había esfumado de él y ahora parecía estupefacto.

"Vete de aquí Levi, yo… no quiero hacer un escándalo de esto, mantenlo en secreto por favor…" Erwin habló con el rostro inexpresivo.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró Erwin se desplomó en el piso

"¿Qué fue eso?" en su mente él pudo ver claramente a Levi con un uniforme militar atacando a una gigantesca mujer rubia atada con cables.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Erwin sostuvo su cabeza mientras más imágenes similares llegaban.

El hombre rubio tomó el teléfono y llamó al celular de su esposa, pero nadie respondió, entonces el llamó a la casa de la madre de Zoe

"Ella no ha venido aquí en meses" esa fue la respuesta que Erwin obtuvo.

…

Levi no obtuvo la respuesta que había esperado, Hanji le mintió diciendo que Erwin lo sabía todo y además se había marchado tan pronto como pudo.

Levi a penas miró a la cara a su esposa, Petra estaba paralizada en la puerta, llorando como si fuese una niña, pero Levi no sintió nada, ni siquiera lastima por ella.

"Rico necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre la señora Hanji Zoe, no preguntes por qué, solo hazlo" él llamó por teléfono a su subordinada.

"Entendido Señor" Rico cortó la comunicación y comenzó su investigación secreta.

La chica de cabello plateado sabía que cuando él la llamaba a su número personal significaba que la operación era secreta así que se puso en marcha por su cuenta.

Levi tardó una hora en llegar a su destino, una vieja cabaña en el bosque cerca de donde ambos habían crecido.

Los padres de Hanji se divorciaron cuando ella era una niña fue por esa razón que ella se mudó a la ciudad y así pudieron conocerse.

Levi aguardó ahí en silencio, recordando las aventuras que ambos habían vivido cuando eran niños, hasta que su teléfono sonó, con temor Levi respondió.

"Señor, aún no sé nada de ella, nadie la ha visto desde hace dos días, el consejo de la Universidad le concedió un permiso de un año para ausentarse de sus labores dejando a Zeke Jaeger como su reemplazo" Levi escuchó con atención.

"Lo último que supe es que se contactó con su esposo cuando estaba en Trost, pero eso es todo" Rico era rápida y eficiente, pero eso Levi confiaba en ella.

"Bien hecho Rico, avísame si encuentras algo más" Levi regresó a su oficina y aguardó a que nueva información surgiera.

"Jefe estamos persiguiendo a un tipo llamado Magath, Pieck sospecha que él tuvo algo que ver, no sólo con el robo sino con la contaminación" Ymir llamó por la radio a su capitán.

"Ymir quiero que me informes primero a mí antes que a Zeke ¿Está bien?"

"Entendido capitán" Ymir cortó la comunicación.

"El último contacto de Hanji fue en Trost… Eso está un poco lejos de aquí" Levi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

La noche cayó y no hubo información sobre la chica de cabello castaño, por lo que había pasado en la oficina de Erwin, Levi prefirió no ir a su casa esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Y así dos días más pasaron hasta que Levi tuvo que ir a su casa para conseguir más ropa.

Dentro de su casa todo estaba oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas, pero Petra estaba ahí, dándose un baño.

Levi escuchó el agua haciendo eco en el pequeño cuarto y pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta para tomar sus cosas e irse sin que ella lo viera.

Dentro de la ducha, Petra cuestionaba si había tomado las decisiones correctas en su vida, es decir, ella sabía que Levi no la amaba y aún así lo forzó a estar con ella.

La impotencia la estaba matando, desde que se enteró de la aventura extramatrimonial de su esposo no había podido hacer nada más que llorar y eso era humillante.

Levi tomó una mochila y comenzó a guardar varias prendas de ropa, ya casi había terminado y estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Petra salió.

"¿Levi? ¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo?" ella dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"Me llevo mis cosas ¿No es obvio?" él no pretendía ser grosero, pero ese comentario lastimó mucho a la chica pelirroja.

"¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?" Petra se quitó la toalla y le mostro a él su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella era hermosa y el hombre de cabello negro lo aceptaba, cualquiera al ver su físico la habría escogido a ella antes que a la delgada y varonil Hanji Zoe, pero cuando el corazón ya ha decidido no hay nada que hacer.

"Lo siento, Petra es mejor que me vaya" Levi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Espero que estés feliz… Haz arruinando la vida de dos personas" Petra regresó al baño.

Levi tomó el pomo de la puerta para marcharse, pero en ese momento Petra regresó.

"Eres un maldito egoísta, estás enamorado de ella, pero jamás tomaste en cuenta lo que yo sentía y ahora lo has arruinado todo" Petra le lanzó un pequeño artefacto de plástico a Levi.

Él lo recogió del piso y se paralizó al ver que era una prueba de embarazo positiva.

"Petra…" él intentó hablar pero ella no se lo permitió.

"Dime por qué, Levi, si todo lo que hice fue amarte y entregarme solo a ti, entiendo que Erwin se lo merecía, pero yo ¿Por qué a mí Levi? Yo te amo solo a ti" Petra se acercó llorando.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices que Erwin se lo merece?" el hombre la cuestionó.

"¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir? Aun cuando me estoy sacando el corazón del pecho por ti, tú solo piensas en ella… Lárgate de aquí Levi" la pelirroja señaló la puerta.

"¡LARGO!" Petra gritó y Levi aunque quería saber a qué se refería ella, se retiró.

El hombre volvió a su oficina, no sabía en qué momento su vida se había ido por el retrete, ahora estaba encerrado en una prisión de la que jamás iba a poder salir.

"Capitán… lamento interrumpirlo" Christa entró a la oficina del capitán sosteniendo una bandeja con comida y una taza de café en sus manos.

"Te lo agradezco, pero…"

"Lo sé, usted no lo pidió, pero no lo he visto comer en días…" la chica rubia dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se retiró.

"Todo se fue a la mierda" el hombre de cabello negro pensó.

Iba a tener un hijo que no había deseado nunca con Petra, a pesar de que sabía que debía ser responsable no se sentía como se sintió cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Hanji.

Además la expresión de felicidad de Erwin, Levi no podía sentir esa alegría, todo lo que había dentro de él era un sentimiento de culpa e incertidumbre.

Al ver a Christa, Levi sabía que debía criar a ese niño aunque no deseara estar con su madre, la pobre chica (Christa) había sido abandonada y él no quería que nadie volviera a pasar por lo mismo que ella.

Levi pensó en que lo mejor era reprimir sus emociones (ya era experto en eso) y llevar una vida "normal" con su familia actual, probablemente su hijo vaya a la escuela con el de Hanji, pero eso es algo que tendría que aprender a soportar.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y lo alejó del pensamiento de ver a Erwin presumir a su hijo brillante como su madre.

"Señor, tengo información nueva, por favor no pregunte cómo, pero conseguí rastrear el teléfono de la señora Zoe, está en las afueras de Trost" Rico llamó a su jefe.

"Rico, creo que ya no va a ser necesario…" Levi se dio por vencido.

"Capitán… ella está en un hospital" Rico habló con preocupación.

Levi sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas.


	8. Chapter 8

Erwin creía que se estaba volviendo loco, cada día más y más imágenes llegaban a su mente, pero nada parecía tener sentido.

Hasta ahora solamente había podido reconocer a Levi y a su amigo Mike, ambos vestían el mismo uniforme de estilo militar.

Erwin pensó que sufría alucinaciones provocadas por el estrés.

Su amigo de la infancia le había confesado de forma abrupta, que tenía una aventura con su esposa, él no se lo esperaba, Hanji había sido siempre tan disciplinada

Además, ella estaba embarazada y se había marchado de la ciudad, él recordó que ella le había dicho que su embarazo era riesgoso, por lo que ambos habían acordado que ella se quedara con su madre hasta que el doctor dijera que era seguro volver al trabajo.

El problema era que Erwin no vio los documentos, él estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo, que nunca se preocupó en cerciorarse de que fuera verdad.

Además, Hanji también le había mentido a su amante, Levi llegó ahí exigiendo respuestas que él no tenía.

Los siguientes dos días fueron una locura para el alcalde, él llamó cada hora a su esposa, pero ella no respondió.

Entonces Smith no tuvo más motivo que ir a buscarla en persona, dos días después del incidente con Levi, Erwin tuvo la tarde libre y se marchó a donde se suponía que su esposa estaba.

(Fue por eso que Petra estaba en casa cuando Levi llegó por sus cosas)

Erwin envió un mensaje de texto a su mujer, anunciándole que se dirigía hacia ella.

Hanji debió encontrarse entre la espada y la pared porque respondió el mensaje en seguida, enviándole la dirección de donde estaba a su esposo.

Ese mensaje fue el que utilizó Rico para encontrarla y fue así como, gracias a la ayuda de Ian, el esposo de Rico, Levi se enteró de que Hanji estaba en un hospital.

El hombre rubio palideció al ver que la dirección pertenecía a un hospital.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?" pensó y de forma milagrosa logró estacionar su auto e ir a buscarla.

…

La información que Rico le había dado seguía en la mente del jefe de policía.

"Voy a tener un hijo con Petra… Si el padre del bebé de Hanji es Erwin es él quien debe ocuparse de sus problemas…" Levi intentó detenerse a sí mismo.

En ese momento el hombre de baja estatura recordó la duda existente en los ojos de Hanji.

"Hemos tenido demasiado sexo como para que ella pueda negar que ese bebé sea mío" Levi se levantó y salió de su oficina.

El camino fue largo, y lo fue mucho más para el ansioso jefe de policía, que conducía violando varias normas de transito.

Levi llegó al mencionado hospital a altas horas de la noche, en todo el camino él no pudo pensar en una excusa para entrar y ver a Hanji.

"¿Señor puedo ayudarlo?" una enfermera se acercó a Levi.

"Yo… quiero saber si Hanji Zoe está aquí" él respondió rápidamente.

"¿Qué relación tiene con ella?" La enfermera revisó los expedientes que tenía en su mano.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué era ella para él? Levi estaba acorralado, la enfermera pareció encontrar la información y volvió a mirarlo para obtener una respuesta.

"Ella es mi amiga…" Levi se sintió estúpido diciéndolo, pero no tenía más opción.

"Lo siento, no puedo darte información si no eres familiar…"

"Solo quiero saber si está aquí o no" Levi intentó razonar, pero otra enfermera llamó la atención de la chica y ella se marchó.

Eso parecía una señal para que Levi se retirara, pero él no se daría por vencido, justo en ese momento vio una cara conocida.

Un miembro del antiguo escuadrón de Hanji estaba ahí, vestido con su bata de doctor.

Levi estuvo a punto de gritar "¡Goggles!" pero recordó que no era apropiado, al hombre de cabello negro le costó mucho trabajo recordar el nombre del otro sujeto.

"¡Abel!" gritó finalmente, el hombre con los grandes anteojos lo miró rápidamente y sonrió.

"¿Me recuerdas amigo?" Levi preguntó.

"Si claro, estudiamos en el mismo sitio" se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

"Amigo, sabes si Hanji está aquí, solo necesito saber si está bien, las enfermeras no quieren decirme porque no somos familia, pero tú sabes que hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños" Levi suplicó por primera vez en sus vidas. (La antigua y la actual)

Abel lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego respondió "Si amigo está aquí, pero por favor no le digas a nadie que yo te lo dije"

"¿Ella está bien?"

"No puedo darte ningún detalle, lo siento amigo, pero ella solicitó que no le dijéramos nada a nadie"

"Abel, podrías hacerme un favor, dile que estoy aquí, por favor, pregúntale si puedo ir a verla" Levi hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Después de unos minutos de convencer al hombre de los anteojos, este aceptó y fue a ver a su amiga, obviamente esta se negó, pero Levi solo necesitaba saber donde estaba.

Él siguió a Goggles hasta que lo guio a la habitación correcta, cuando el doctor se marchó Levi entró y se encontró con una sorpresa.

Erwin Smith estaba ahí dentro con ella, estaban tomados de la mano y reían como si todo estuviera bajo control.

"Recuerdas cuando… ¡Levi!" Hanji se sorprendió al verlo.

Erwin se puso de pie "Levi ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" estaba evidentemente muy molesto.

"¿Levi cómo me encontraste?" Hanji preguntó sin alterarse demasiado.

"No importa cómo lo hice, estaba preocupado, pero parece que estás muy bien" miró con desprecio al hombre rubio.

"Levi, no tenemos que hacer un escándalo, solo márchate" Erwin se puso frente al hombre bajo.

"Quítate del medio antes de que te rompa las putas piernas" Levi amenazó en una especie de deja vu.

Erwin lo notó y otra "Alucinación" llegó a su mente.

"Eso no va a ser necesario, Levi quien debe irse eres tú, como ves estoy bien, no tienes que amenazar a Erwin, él es mi esposo y debe estar junto a mí" parecía que Hanji se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir peor.

"Ya te dije que este bebé no es tu hijo y estoy segura de eso, así que puedes volver a tu casa junto a tu esposa" la castaña finalizó.

…

Levi salió del hospital sintiendo una furia que no había sentido desde que vio al Titán Bestia en Shigansina.

Se sentía molesto y humillado, en ese momento decidió que se daría por vencido y que aunque sentía algo muy fuerte por la chica, esa sería la última vez que él la buscaría.

Y así fue, Levi volvió a casa y se convirtió nuevamente en el capitán Levi Ackerman, aquel hombre frío y adicto a la limpieza.

Petra tenía mucho más trabajo porque Erwin se marchaba muy a menudo a ver a su esposa, quien por alguna razón se rehusaba a volver a la ciudad.

…

"¡Felicidades capitán!" Sasha y Connie entraron a la oficina del hombre de cabello negro.

Ambos cadetes pusieron un regalo en el escritorio de su jefe.

"¿Qué es esto?" él preguntó sin mucho interés.

"Nos enteramos que va a ser padre…" ambos respondieron como un par de gemelos.

Petra tenía tres meses de embarazo, según las cuentas de Levi, no lo sabía muy bien, él no había ido nunca al doctor con su esposa porque sospechaba que el bebé no le pertenecía a él.

"¿Cómo se enteraron de…?"

"Le escribieron un artículo en el periódico local" Sasha se adelantó y puso el trozo de papel en el escritorio.

Eren, Reiner, Berthold, Ymir y Christa entraron en la oficina sosteniendo sus propios obsequios.

Todos lo felicitaron y le entregaron los presentes, todos excepto Annie, a la rubia no le importaban los asuntos de los demás.

Pero de todos, quien le sorprendió a Levi fue Mikasa, la chica lo miró fijamente como si intuyera que algo no andaba bien, más no dijo nada.

Levi volvió a su casa y Petra ya estaba ahí, el vientre no le había crecido ni un centímetro, al contrario Levi podía jurar que estaba más delgada.

"Cariño ¿Trajiste eso para mí?" Petra se levantó con alegría.

"Mis muchachos te los envían" Levi la miró con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

"Qué lindo de su parte" Petra intentó abrazar a su esposo pero él la evadió.

Levi no la había tocado ni una vez, él había renunciado a Hanji, pero eso no significaba que deseara estar con Petra, al contrario ella le recordaba que nunca iba a ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

"Petra qué es esto" Levi le mostró el artículo del periódico.

"Lo sé, es fantástico ¿No es así? Ilse lo hizo para mí"

"¿Acaso no habíamos acordado mantenerlo en secreto?" Levi sintió el fuego de la ira corriendo por sus venas.

"Lo sé, pero ella me lo sugirió y no pude negarme, además no lo podremos ocultar por siempre"

"Si, hablando de eso ¿Por qué tu estómago no está creciendo? No has tenido nauseas, ni apetito irregular, ni cambios hormonales, todo lo que haces es intentar tener sexo conmigo"

"Estás insinuando que… Vete al infierno Levi, ya veo que todos los hombres son iguales" Petra caminó hacia su habitación.

"Aman a otra mujer teniendo a una mujer buena junto a ellos, Erwin, Oluo, tú, todos son iguales…" ahí estaba la respuesta que Levi buscaba hace tiempo.

"Sabes que Oluo me ama, él daría lo que fuera porque este bebé fuera suyo…"

"Pues tal vez deberías irte con él… ¿Dices que Erwin ama a otra mujer?"

"¿Eso es todo lo aue te importa? No tienes remedio Levi" Petra se marchó a su habitación sin responder.

Ella se maldijo hasta el cansancio por error cometido, pero confió en la voluntad de su esposo, sabía que aun así se negaría a ir a ver a Hanji.

Y así fue, Levi se sintió terriblemente mal, porque todo su ser le pedía ir a verla, él creía haberse vuelto loco porque veía a Hanji en todas partes, solo pensaba en ella, incluso de noche solamente soñaba con ella.

Levi volvió a la oficina, no quería ver el rostro de Petra, así que aunque estaba agotado volvió a su escritorio.

Esa era la noche libre de Rico así que Levi se sentía más solo que de costumbre, de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

El jefe Ackerman se sorprendió al ver a la chica Ackerman entrar.

"Buenas noches capitán" Mikasa entró y con el permiso de Levi se sentó en la silla frente a él.

Esa noche le correspondía a Mikasa y Jean hacer guardia y la chica estaba ahí frente a su jefe con lagrimas en sus ojos y el rostro lleno de decepción.

"¿Ackeman estás bien?" Levi se preocupó al ver a su mejor policía de esa forma.

"¿Le ocurrió algo a Eren?" el jefe pensó que no podía haber otro motivo por el que la chica estuviera tan triste.

"No, es su noche de hacer guardia en la universidad… junto a Annie" ella dijo y Levi reconoció ese tono de voz.

"Es una mierda ¿No es así?" las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Amar a alguien y tener que soportar verlo ser feliz con alguien más… eso es una mierda" en ese momento Levi se dio cuenta de que no solo él tenía problemas, habían otras personas sufriendo.

Un par de días atrás en la comisaría rondaba la noticia de que dos de sus hombres se habían comprometido y ahora estaban viviendo juntos.

Ese par de policías eran quienes ahora hacían guardia en la universidad, el jefe Ackerman lo escuchó pero no le prestó atención, estaba muy ocupado siendo infeliz como para notar la felicidad de los demás.

Pero ahora que veía a Mikasa destrozada frente a él se daba cuenta de que eran humanos y sufrir era parte de su naturaleza.

Mikasa era una de las que estaba más involucrada en la investigación de la universidad por lo que fue la primera y la única en darse cuenta de la relación entre su jefe y la directora.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?" Levi se puso tenso.

"Eso no importa, descuide señor nadie más lo sabe o lo sabrá, pero es injusto… ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir?"

Levi se levantó y sacó una botella de uno de sus armarios, el ron más fuerte que tenía y lo puso en la mesa.

"No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que debes aprender a reconocer tus oportunidades de ser feliz" Levi sonrió débilmente y apuntó hacia afuera.

Mikasa se giró y a través de la puerta abierta pudo ver a Jean limpiando su arma con mucha concentración.

Mikasa giró hacia Levi de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él le entregó un vaso con la bebida alcohólica.

Este nuevo mundo era diferente, porque ahora Levi era capaz de emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento y eso hicieron.

Antes del amanecer Jean sacó a Mikasa de la oficina del jefe y la llevó al área de descanso, para que pudiera dormir y no se formaran rumores por ver a la chica asiática ebria con su jefe.

"Eren es un idiota, tiene tu amor y devoción y jamás le importó una mierda… Yo sé que eres capaz de ser feliz sin él porque eres la chica más fuerte, hermosa y cool que he conocido" Jean le quitó los zapatos y le puso una manta encima.

Mikasa estaba muy ebria, pero aún estaba consciente y escuchó con atención todo lo que dijo el chico de cabello claro.

…

Por la mañana Levi se dio una ducha en la comisaría y mientras lo hacía recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Hanji en un hotel en otra ciudad.

(Flashback)

Levi llegó primero y rentó la habitación y le envió un mensaje a su chica para que se reuniera con él.

Por alguna razón él estaba nervioso y aguardar ahí en silencio solo hacía que su ansiedad creciera, así que decidió darse una ducha.

Afuera por alguna razón hacía frío así que tomó una ducha caliente y mientras el agua tibia bajaba por su cuerpo desnudo no notó que no estaba solo.

"Te ves muy bien, Levi Ackerman" Hanji habló en tono burlón.

"Me vería mucho mejor con tu cuerpo junto al mío" Levi utilizó el tono más seductor que tenía.

"Tal vez si haces algo para mí, me anime a entrar contigo"

"¿Qué quieres?" Levi decidió entrar en su juego.

Hanji hizo un movimiento con su mano y el hombre comprendió que ella deseaba verlo mientras se manipulaba a sí mismo.

Levi sonrió y comenzó a bajar con sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo, Hanji respondió a eso quitándose lentamente cada prenda de ropa.

Él comenzó a acariciar lentamente la extensión completa de su erección, mientras la castaña se quitaba la falda, ese era suficiente estímulo visual para el hombre de baja estatura.

Él aumentó el ritmo con su mano y Hanji sonrió, lo primero que retiró fue su sostén, dejando visualizar a su compañero, sus pequeños y suaves pechos.

"Todo, quítatelo todo" Levi suplicó y ella obedeció con una sonrisa.

Después de retirar sus pequeñas bragas de color negro se sentó frente a Levi e hizo lo que ella misma le había pedido a él que hiciera.

Esa simple acción puso la mente de Levi a volar, la pequeña y humedad cavidad entre las piernas de Hanji Zoe era lo más perfecto que él había visto.

Y todo empeoró cuando ella comenzó a gemir, mirando fijamente el movimiento de miembro endurecido de Levi y bombeando con fuerza sus dedos dentro de ella.

"Es suficiente…" Levi se recostó frente a la chica y sin dudarlo mucho, tomó el control de la estimulación en la chica morena.

Cuando su boca probó nuevamente los jugos de Hanji, sintió que finalmente había vuelto a casa, para él era el sabor más perfecto de él había experimentado.

Su lengua se movió casi con violencia sobre el clítoris de la chica morena, mientras dos de sus dedos estimulaban su vagina rápidamente.

En el pasado Levi odiaba la suciedad, frecuentar un sitio como en el que estaban ahora sería un pecado imperdonable, pero ahora, él se sentía feliz teniendo a su mujer mojada y gimiendo gracias a su lengua hábil.

Toda la experiencia que había adquirido en la actualidad y saber exactamente qué era lo que la volvía loca, le había dado la ventaja ante cualquier experiencia sexual que Zoe hubiese tenido.

Cuando cazaban titanes, Levi jamás tomó a otra mujer que no fuera su amada cuatro ojos (eso había cambiado en este nuevo mundo) y aun en la actualidad ella seguía siendo capaz de satisfacerlo completamente.

La espalda de Hanji dibujó una curva cuando alcanzó su primer orgasmo, sus líquidos brotaron de ella como en una explosión y Levi los recibió completamente excitado.

"Jefe… Jefe siento interrumpirlo, pero alguien ha venido a buscarlo" Connie se acercó a la zona de las duchas.

Levi se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos "Esta bien, puede esperarme en mi oficina" Levi escondió su prominente erección.

Connie se retiró sin notar nada extraño, después de todo era el oficial más despistado, sin contar a Sasha claro.

Levi se cambió de prisa y le tomó un poco de trabajo relajarse para deshacerse de su erección, pero antes de llegar a su oficina Ymir interrumpió su camino.

"Señor, ahora iré nuevamente a la universidad, pero necesito que quite a Reiner del caso…" la chica parecía molesta.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" el capitán sabía que ellos no eran los mejores amigos.

"El idiota se la pasa intentando impresionar a la señorita Pieck, parece que el novio de ella y Reiner fueron a la misma academia, pero solo Galliard consiguió ser promovido así que el idiota está como loco intentando probar que…"

"Está bien, te asignaré a Jean… no enviaré a Eren" Levi se marchó rápidamente.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina de prisa y se sorprendió, Nanaba estaba ahí con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos.

"Hola Levi, espero no ser inoportuna…" la rubia saludó.

"Claro que no" él tomó su lugar "El bebé es muy hermoso"

"Dicen que se parece mucho a mí, pero yo creo que también se parece a su padre" la rubia abrazó a su hijo.

Levi sintió que su alma se retorció al recordar el horrible final que ambos tuvieron en el mundo de los titanes _(por cierto aún lloro en la muerte de Mike… puto Zeke)_

"Me enteré de que vas a ser padre…"

"Si, eso… es cierto" Nanaba no notó felicidad alguna en el hombre frente a ella.

Cuando Mike se enteró que iba a ser padre se lo dijo hasta a las personas con las que jamás había hablado, pero Levi estaba seco.

"Levi… se que tienes tu propia familia y me apena mucho venir aquí a pedirte esto" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien?" Levi quería evitar que sus amigos murieran como en el pasado.

"Vengo aquí a suplicarte que ayudes a Hanji…" Nana dijo casi en un grito.

"¿Hanji? ¿Qué le pasó?" Levi se levantó de su asiento.

"Lo sabía, aun sientes algo por ella…" Nana se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a arrullar a su tierno bebé.

"Hanji está en problemas, su condición solo empeora, pero sé que mientras trabajó contigo ella mejoró considerablemente…"

"¿De qué condición hablas? ¿Le pasó algo al bebé… a su bebé?" Levi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

"Tal vez te parezca injusto que yo venga aquí contigo ya que estás casado y… ¿Cuál bebé? ¿De qué hablas?" Nana se detuvo.

"Ella y Erwin están esperando un…" Levi se sentó nuevamente, la sensación de que algo malo vendría incrementó.

"Levi… Hanji jamás podrá tener hijos y ella lo sabe… Y Erwin que se joda, el idiota está casado con Hanji sólo porque Marie se casó con Nile"

"Lo que dijo Petra era real…" Levi pensó.

"Levi, tienes que ir con ella, sé que es testaruda, pero le hará bien… Debes ayudarla antes de que sea tarde" Nana se marchó dejando a Levi con un nudo en la garganta.

Levi salió de la oficina "Jean quedas a cargo" el joven estaba a punto de retirarse, pero obedeció.

Esta vez el camino fue realmente corto, Levi entró corriendo al hospital y chocó con un guardia que intentó detenerlo, luego dos y luego tres, nadie parecía poder parar al hombre de cabello negro.

Cinco guardias fueron necesarios para frenarlo y aun así el insistía en entrar.

"¿Señor Ackerman? ¿Es usted? Aguarden suéltenlo, yo me haré cargo" Moblit se acercó.

"¿Moblit? Necesito ir a ver a Hanji, por favor ayúdame" Levi suplicó, eso se estaba haciendo común en él.

Moblit lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego se marchó, Levi esperó ansioso a que regresara y eso le tomó demasiado tiempo.

"Si claro yo seré responsable" Moblit se dirigió a alguien a quien Levi ni siquiera se preocupó por mirar.

"Es probable que pierda mi trabajo por eso, así que compórtate Levi" el hombre de cabello negro se sorprendió de que el asistente de Hanji tuviera el valor de hablarle de esa forma.

"Claro que si" Levi se marchó en seguida.

El trayecto en el elevador le pareció mucho más largo que la carretera, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió y él se dirigió a la habitación en la que estuvo antes.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella mirando hacia la ventana cubierta de la cintura a los pies con una manta blanca y su mano atravesada por una aguja enorme que le inyectaba fluidos.

"Tenías razón el día es muy hermoso" ella dijo pensando que se trataba de Moblit.

"¿Por qué Hanji? ¿Por qué me mentiste?" el habló con dolor y se mantuvo en la puerta de la habitación.

"¡LEVI!" Hanji casi se cae de la cama por la impresión.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y yo… yo no te he mentido" ella parecía muy nerviosa.

"¿Cómo lograste engañarme? Ni en esta vida ni en la otra serías capaz de lograrlo"

"Las personas cambian… Además pasamos demasiado tiempo lejos, ahora Levi por favor retírate, ya ye dije que no te quiero aquí"

Levi vio lo pálida que ella estaba, su energía y vitalidad se habían ido.

"Lo sé todo Hanji, sé que no estás embarazada y que lo usaste como una excusa para distraerme y huir de mí como una cobarde…" él se acercó lentamente.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" ella comenzó a llorar.

"No importa quien me lo dijo… Ahora solo importa por qué huiste de mi, sabes que te amo y daría mi vida por salvarte a ti" Levi tomó la mano de Hanji.

Ella se rehusó al principio pero él la sostuvo con fuerza, suficiente para que ella no pudiera alejarse.

"Ya basta, Levi" la chica no paraba de llorar.

"Eres una idiota, sé que yo te fallé en el pasado, me casé con alguien a quien nunca he amado y me alejé de ti" la sujetó con ambas manos.

"Aun así, sé que no puedo borrar todo lo que hice, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo correcto ahora…"

"Levi no puedes dejarlo todo por mí"

"No, tú eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito" Levi no volvería a cometer el mismo error de no expresar lo que sentía.

"Te equivocas, tienes una esposa y sé que vas a tener un hijo, ellos son tu todo ahora, no cometas el error de enviar todo a la basura por alguien que está muriendo…" esa afirmación lo dejó helado.

"Regresa a casa, Levi y sé feliz con las personas que te aman, tu hijo te va a necesitar" las lágrimas habían parado de correr por las mejillas de la chica.

Sin decir nada Levi se recostó en la cama junto a Hanji, como si fuera un niño asustado que se refugia en los brazos de su madre.

Era injusto que la vida lo hiciera pasar por lo mismo, nuevamente alguien a quien amaba estaba muriendo sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

"Tranquilo, la vida continuará cuando me haya ido, le dije a Erwin que buscara a Marie y fuera feliz con ella y te diré a ti que vuelvas con tu bebé y seas feliz con él" Hanji lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas.

Él se aferró con fuerza a la chica y comenzó a llorar, no recordaba haber llorado jamás, pero ahí estaba aferrado a la mujer a la que amaba, llorando ante el terror de perder nuevamente a su mujer.

La morena acarició su cabello negro azabache, mientras le cantaba la canción que solían cantar cuando eran niños y estaban asustados.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, Levi lloró hasta que se percató de lo inútil que era.

"Mi hijo va a necesitarme, pero tú me necesitas ahora" Levi tomó su decisión.

"Te escojo a ti, Hanji, sé que no voy a arrepentirme, no me importa que no lo quieras así"

"Levi, nooo"

"Mataré a cada persona en esta ciudad si es necesario, hasta que encuentre a alguien que pueda curarte" Levi alcanzó sus labios y le dio un beso tierno.


	9. Chapter 9

"Señor, su esposa acaba de llegar, sé que dijo que no quería ser molestado, pero…" Rico llamó por el teléfono a su jefe.

Levi estaba en su oficina, recostado en el sofá, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, durante dos días no había hecho nada más que embriagarse, tres meses sin ver ni saber nada de Hanji habían sido insoportables.

Erwin no accedía a verlo y Petra no quería decir nada sobre su condición, la ciudad seguía funcionando normalmente como si nada ocurriera.

Parecía que tres de las personas más importantes para la ciudad (Erwin, Levi y Hanji) en realidad no fueran nada, pero no era así, cada uno de ellos tenía gente de su lado, que trabajaba duro para que ellos pudieran superar sus crisis sin sacrificar demasiado.

Petra junto a Mike habían trabajado días sin descansar y noches enteras sin dormir ni un poco, nada saludable para el bebé; Moblit se había sacrificado junto a Armin para asegurar que todo funcionara como antes y para asegurarse de que Zeke hacía las cosas bien; Rico y Jean duplicaron sus turnos de trabajo, parecía que el crimen había aumentado últimamente.

"Déjala pasar" Levi respondió con cansancio y volvió a su incómoda posición en el sofá.

"Levi, tuve unos minutos libre y fui, finalmente ver la ultrasonografía de nuestro hijo" Petra entró hablando con su habitual amabilidad y dulzura.

"Por favor, habla más bajo" dejó de cubrirse los ojos y extendió su mano para tomar la fotografía.

"¿No es hermoso?" la pelirroja se sentó junto a su esposo.

"Entonces sí estás embarazada…" Levi frunció el seño intentando descifrar qué eran esas marcas negras y blancas.

"¿De qué hablas? Claro que estoy embarazada, idiota ¿lo ves? Es un varón, vas a tener a un pequeño Levi" ella acarició su vientre, Levi no lo podía creer.

"Iré ahora mismo a mostrárselo a mi padre" la chica le arrebató la fotografía de las manos y se levantó.

"No entiendo por qué el que Hanji esté embarazada de Erwin te ha afectado tanto, pero debes superarlo, ÉSTE ES TU HIJO y va a necesitarte... limpia tu oficina, es un asco" Petra salió de la oficina de su esposo con su sonrisa habitual y se marchó.

"Christa ¿Quieres que tengamos hijos?" Ymir abrazó a su novia cuando la esposa del jefe se había marchado.

"¿De qué hablas?" la rubia se sonrojó y volvió a su escritorio.

El teléfono de Levi volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fue su celular, su corazón se detuvo al ver "Moblit Berner" en la pantalla.

"¿Señor Levi? Por favor, tiene que venir al hospital ahora" Moblit estaba muy preocupado.

Levi se levantó en seguida y tomó su placa, su arma y su chaqueta.

"Rico dónde está Eren o Mikasa" Levi pensó que había algún tipo de situación delicada con Hanji y necesitaría a sus hombres de confianza para detenerlo de hacer algo estúpido.

"Los envié a seguir la pista de Pieck, Señor" Rico habló con preocupación, temía haber cometido un error.

"¿Y Leonhardt o Braun?" si Levi no tenía a sus personas de confianza por lo menos tendría a jóvenes fuertes capaces de frenarlo.

"Ambos están en las afueras, atrapados en el tráfico, no creo que vuelvan en unas horas… ¿Necesita compañía, Señor?" Rico se puso de pie.

"Necesito que te quedes aquí y controles todo ¿Está bien? Eres mi único soporte, si algo pasa llama a Kirschtein" salió de la estación sin mirar atrás.

Llegó al estacionamiento y tomó su auto, partió hacia el hospital de Hanji con la mente nublada por los recuerdos y las suposiciones.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y Levi lo respondió en seguida.

"¿Moblit? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Señor, soy Mikasa, estamos siguiendo al sospechoso, estoy segura que él tiene algo qué ver con todo esto"

Levi suspiró, decepcionado, esperaba escuchar noticias sobre Hanji.

"Muy bien, Ackerman, mantengan la distancia, no queremos que los descubra y así perderlo todo, intenten conseguir pruebas que lo vinculen con el crimen" Levi cortó la comunicación sin esperar la respuesta de la chica.

En cambio decidió llamar personalmente a Moblit, no iba a seguir imaginando lo ocurrido.

"Señor Levi, Hanji no está y necesita continuar el tratamiento, es peligroso que esté afuera con el clima que hay, el clima frío es dañino para ella" Moblit habló agitado, cuando respondió la llamada.

"¿Se marchó? ¿Pudo ser Erwin quien se la llevó?"

"Ya hablé con todos aquí y nadie ha venido a verla, ella solo se marchó, los doctores dijeron que tendría alucinaciones debido a los medicamentos y me preocupa que…"

"La encontraré, Moblit, intenta contactar a Erwin" Levi cortó la comunicación y se forzó a sí mismo a imaginar a dónde pudo haber ido.

De pronto una imagen llegó clara como el agua a su mente, a unas cuadras del hospital hay un parque gigantesco, dentro del bosque hay un riachuelo parecido al que frecuentaban cuando eran niños.

Levi aceleró y se dirigió ahí, ella está muy débil, no podía haber ido lejos y ese lugar parecía perfecto para ella.

…

Hanji observó el agua del estanque, habían algunos patos flotando cerca de la orilla, ella nunca había visto unos patos como esos, sus colores eran hermosos, tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir lo que veía.

"Moblit, date prisa, dibújalos antes de que nos noten y se marchen" su asistente hizo lo que ella decía y se acercó para verlos mejor.

"Excelente, Moblit…" ella lo felicitó al ver sus hermosos dibujos.

Ella notó que los patos nadaban formando círculos, se hundían en el agua y luego salían de forma graciosa para volver a los círculos, repetían eso varias veces, ella no pudo evitar comenzar a reír al ver lo lindos que se veían.

"¿Hanji?" escuchó a alguien llamarla desde atrás.

Ella giró y vio a Levi mirándola fijamente con su típico seño fruncido.

"¿Levi qué haces aquí? No sabía que te interesara la ciencia, tal vez alguien te contó lo impresionantes que son estas especies nuevas" dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a girarse hacia el agua.

"Moblit, dibújalos haciendo esos círculos" ella habló a su asistente.

.

Levi sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Hanji estaba ahí, en el medio del parque frente a un estanque vacío, temblando de frio.

"Oi, Hanji debemos volver" él se acercó lentamente.

"Lo sé, Clean Freak, pero este lugar es muy hermoso, además míralos son geniales y están ahí" ella señaló hacia un árbol.

"¿Los patos?" él preguntó con dolor.

"Noooo, enano, los titanes" Levi se sintió helado, no podía ser posible que Hanji hubiera recordado su pasado, era una locura.

"Las personas con cáncer no deben exponerse a ambientes fríos, deben mantenerse cálidas" la voz de Moblit llegó a la mente de Levi.

"Que se jodan los titanes, debemos regresar, hace frío y te enfermarás" Levi le puso su chaqueta rápidamente.

"¿Levi? ¿Qué haces?" ella se exaltó cuando él la levantó del suelo y la llevó a su auto.

El camino al hospital fue un parpadeo para Levi, pero no para Hanji, al llegar estaba totalmente dormida.

.

"¿Doctor Abel qué fue eso?" Levi preguntó nervioso.

"Es el efecto adverso del medicamento, es la primera vez, pero no será la última, cuando despierte se sentirá cansada y confundida, deben ser pacientes con ella" Goggles les habló a Levi y a Moblit.

"Hay otra situación…" Abel respiró profundamente, como si se preparara para dar una mala noticia.

"Hemos detectado que se ha formado un coagulo que le impide respirar con normalidad, tememos que crezca hasta que la asfixie, el problema es que necesita cirugía y solo un familiar puede autorizarla"

Moblit de puso totalmente pálido y Levi al contrario sintió su cuerpo arder de ira.

"No hemos podido contactar al esposo y no hay registros de sus familiares…" el doctor no pudo terminar.

"¿Qué? Pero creí que Erwin venía a verla muy a menudo…" Levi recordó las noches de trabajo de Petra en casa su casa, gracias a la ausencia de su jefe.

"No el señor Smith no ha venido en dos meses o más" Abel habló con seriedad como si quisiera maldecir, pero debía ser profesional.

"Iré por ese hijo de puta" Levi no se explicaba cómo Erwin podía hacerle eso a su esposa.

"Aguarda, Levi, no te vayas" Moblit corrió a alcanzarlo

"Hanji va a despertar pronto y algo me dice que se sentirá mejor contigo aquí, yo iré por él, te prometo que no volveré hasta que él venga conmigo" el asistente no tenía idea de la relación entre su jefa y el hombre que tenía en frente, pero sabía que ella siempre lo había querido.

El trabajo era perfecto para Moblit, él era persuasivo, además Levi necesitaba saber por qué Hanji había hablado de titanes, así que le permitió a Moblit ir a buscar a Erwin.

El jefe de policía estaba a punto de volver a la habitación de Zoe cuando vio a una chica de cabello rubio acerarse.

"¿Levi, dónde está ella?" Nanaba gritó y se acercó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Por ahora está durmiendo, pero no tardará en despertar" Levi llevó a Nana hacia la habitación de su amiga de la infancia.

Nana se sentó a un lado de la cama y la observó dormir como una bebé, a la rubia se le partió el corazón al ver lo pálida y delgada que su amiga estaba, parecía muy mal, pronto ella reventaría en llanto así que ella tuvo que obligarse a salir de esos pensamientos.

"¿Cómo está llevando Petra el embarazo?" Nana se giró hacia el hombre en la habitación.

"Se ve bastante cómoda y alegre" Levi respondió sin mucha emoción y continuó mirando hacia la ventana.

Nana notó que él no estaba feliz con la situación, pero no podía meterse en los asuntos de Levi Ackerman.

"¿Y cómo lo estás llevando tú?" fue todo lo que la chica dijo.

Levi respiró profundamente, por alguna razón esa rubia de ojos azules le generaba confianza, él sabía que ella conocía a Petra y a Erwin, pero algo le decía que ella no lo juzgaría ni se haría ideas extrañas antes de conocer la verdad.

"Es… una sorpresa, ella vino esta mañana con la ultrasonografía y… será un niño, ella está feliz" Levi habló como si las palabras le causaran dolor.

"Vaya ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé? creí que tenía mucho menos, debe tener por lo menos 5 meses" Nana se sorprendió de que lo ocultaran por tanto tiempo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Levi se giró para verla, pero en ese momento Hanji se levantó.

La chica morena se sentó en su cama y sonrió débilmente a su amiga.

"Zoe, finalmente has despertado" Nana se levantó y le acarició el cabello.

La científica se sorprendió al ver al hombre de pie frente a ella, él sonrió débilmente y se acercó.

"¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hanji se acomodó e intentó cubrirse, avergonzada.

Después de unos minutos de explicarle a Zoe lo que había ocurrido, siguió una etapa más difícil, darle fuerza y ánimo a la chica morena para que siguiera adelante.

Antes de que el sol dejara de brillar en el cielo, Nana regresó a su casa, Levi se quedó con Hanji aunque parecía que ella no lo quería ahí.

Hanji durmió la noche entera y casi todo el día siguiente y aunque estaba cansado Levi aguardó ahí junto a ella hasta que despertó nuevamente.

De hecho cuando ella despertó, él dormía en una posición incómoda, ella lo observó con molestia y se levantó para ir al baño, al volver despertó a su compañero sin mucho esfuerzo.

Levi notó lo extraña que parecía así que se mantuvo alejado hasta saber todo sobre la situación.

"¿Por qué te rehúsas a comer?" Levi estaba sentado de forma inapropiada en la silla frente a Hanji.

"No es tu problema" ella respondió con agresividad.

"Lo es… Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que sanes para que puedas vivir junto a mí" Levi comenzó a quitarse la corbata.

"¿Junto a ti? Pero si estás casado, idiota, además yo no dije jamás que quería vivir contigo, estoy casada también ¿Lo recuerdas?" ella se sentó lentamente hasta verlo de frente.

"Hanji ¿En serio amas a tu esposo?" la corbata se había ido y ahora comenzó a quitar los botones de su camisa.

"¿Eres estúpido o qué? Amo a mi esposo y ahora vete al demonio y déjame tranquila, si Levi se entera de esto te va a joder, idiota" Hanji amenazó sin fuerzas.

"¿Estás casada con Levi? ¿Levi Ackerman?" Levi la miró fijamente y con seriedad.

"¿Acaso hay otro Levi Ackerman? Si él te encuentra aquí te golpeará hasta que ya no quieras volver"

"Está bien, me iré solo dime por qué no quieres alimentarte" Levi se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica.

"¿Alguna vez has comido tierra? Pues la tierra sabe mejor que esa estúpida comida" Zoe intentó levantarse.

"¿Es una broma? ¿No te estás alimentando porque no te gusta el sabor de la comida? Eso es basura" él se puso justo frente a ella.

Hanji evitó mirarlo al rostro y se quedó justo donde estaba, pero sin que ella lo pudiera impedir las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué no viene? ¿Por qué me abandonó mi esposo? He sido una mala persona, tal vez por eso él me odia y me dejó aquí a morir sola" Levi no lo pudo evitar y la tomó entre sus brazos en el abrazo más cálido que él había sido capaz de dar jamás.

Ella lo aceptó y comenzó a llorar como una niña, Levi sintió ira, pero luego comprendió que no todas las personas son capaces de ver a sus seres queridos desvanecerse hasta la muerte y eso no las convierte en monstruos o malas personas, simplemente no tiene la fuerza suficiente.

"No puedo jurarte que tu esposo te ama, pero yo si te amo y no me iré de aquí hasta que hayas sanado completamente… Pero eso no pasará si no comes" él se mantuvo firme.

Se sentía miserable por no poder ayudarla, el habría cambiado con gusto, ser él quien padeciera el cáncer y que ella pudiera continuar con su vida habitual, pero por ahora estar con ella era todo lo que podía hacer.

Después de la charla, Hanji comió su avena y se quedó profundamente dormida, otra de sus alucinaciones no le había permitido asimilar que era Levi con quien ella hablaba, pero a él no le importó.

"Es la primera vez que termina su cena completa, te lo agradezco, ella es una chica fuerte…" el doctor Abel habló desde la puerta.

"No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé" Levi la observó dormir.

"Ella es la alegría de varias personas en este hospital, va casi a diario al área de los niños a jugar con ellos, la verdad es que ella se ocupa de llenar de vida a los demás, pero creo que lo hace para desgastarse primero y así poder morir" Levi notó el dolor en el rostro del joven doctor.

Abel, Moblit y Hanji habían sido amigos desde jóvenes y ahora estaban asustados de perderla.

"Ella no va a morir, yo me voy a encargar de eso" el jefe de la policía estaba seguro de que iría al infierno de ser necesario, para salvarla.

"De hecho hay una posibilidad de que ella pueda sanar, pero…"

El hombre de cabello negro se puso de pie en seguida y caminó hacia el doctor "¿Me estás diciendo que hay una oportunidad de sanarla?"

"Cálmate, primero necesitamos retirar el coagulo que está obstruyendo su respiración, evaluaremos su progreso y luego según su resultado se evaluará la posibilidad de extirparle el seno afectado"

"¿Ella vivirá sana y feliz y solamente le faltará uno de sus senos? ¿Y por qué mierda estamos aquí hablando y no preparándola para el procedimiento"

El doctor lo miró con preocupación y luego miró a Hanji.

"No es tan simple amigo, ella podría no resistir la operación, es por eso que necesitamos la autorización de un familiar y aún así tememos que sea tarde"

"¿Tarde? Pero si ella apenas ingresó aquí hace un par de meses" todo parecía tan absurdo para Levi.

"Levi, ella lucha contra el cáncer desde hace años"

De pronto todo fue claro para él, por qué Hanji desaparecía de su vista por meses y luego parecía que era una especie de vampiro, tal vez las quimioterapias y también explicaba por qué ella se entregó a él tan fácilmente.

"Llamaré a Moblit, Erwin debe venir aquí y firmar esos papeles" el hombre de cabello tomó su celular.

"Ya te lo dije Levi, no es 100% seguro que ella sobreviva"

"Lo hará, ella sobrevivirá, de eso no tengo duda"

…

Moblit volvió a la mañana siguiente, empapado en sudor y muy cansado, el trabajo en la universidad y la constante búsqueda de Erwin lo habían dejado agotado.

"Finalmente, aquí está" Berner entró en la habitación de Hanji con los documentos en las manos.

"¿Los firmó?" Levi se puso de pie y sin esperar una respuesta, llamó al doctor Abel.

"Levi… Hay algo que quiero mostrarte" Moblit sacó otros documentos de la carpeta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Levi los tomó y se sorprendió al leer de qué se trataba.

"¿Quiere divorciarse de ella? ¿Está bromeando en un momento como este?" Levi sintió mucho dolor al imaginar lo que ella sentiría al enterarse.

"No creo que sea conveniente que ella se entere, al menos por ahora" parecía que Moblit coincidía con los pensamientos de Levi.

El doctor Goggles, aceptó los documentos aunque normalmente se requiere que la persona los firme en el lugar y así se le puso un horario a la cirugía.

Levi volvió a su trabajo en la ciudad para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden y así poder ausentarse de nuevo para estar presente en la operación de la chica.

Pero al volver se encontró con algo que nunca imaginó, él entró a la estación y las personas presentes guardaron silencio y lo observaron algunas con preocupación y otras con desdén.

"Si, es él, es un sinvergüenza…" la gente murmuraba "La mujer es peor… es por eso que tiene cáncer, se lo merece…"

Sus oficiales, se evitaron el drama del momento y continuaron con sus actividades, sabían que no debían meterse en los asuntos de su jefe.

"¿Rico, qué mierda pasa aquí?" Levi se detuvo frente a su asistente.

"Señor es mejor que entre a su oficina, lo están esperando" la chica habló en tono serio y Levi intuyó que se trataba de algo malo

"Le prepararé algo para después" la chica sonrió débilmente y Ackerman entró en su oficina.

El padre de Petra estaba ahí y él supo que algo estaba iba a terminar mal.

"¿Qué es esto Señor Levi?" el señor Ral puso un periódico en el escritorio del jefe de la policía.

En él había una fotografía de Levi cargando a Hanji semidesnuda en el bosque cerca del hospital y el encabezado decía que la pareja de infieles más famosa de los últimos años había sido descubierta.

El escándalo había iniciado en las redes sociales y se había expandido hasta que un periódico local rastreó la historia unió las pistas y lo sacó todo a la luz, el problema era que la enfermedad de Hanji también había sido revelada.

"Levi Ackerman ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho esto a mi hija? ¿Tiene idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido por usted?" el hombre parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

"No voy a disculparme y tampoco le mentiré, yo nunca amé a su hija y usted lo sabía" Levi se mantuvo serio, no había persona en la ciudad capaz de intimidarlo.

"Esa es la mujer a la que amo, ella me necesita y no me importa que nadie lo apruebe, no pienso apartarme de ella" el jefe de la policía finalizó.

Después de unos gritos y algunas amenazas el padre de Petra se retiró y Rico se acercó a su jefe.

"¿También vas a decirme lo malnacido que soy?" Levi apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

"Señor, aquí nadie tiene derecho de juzgar a nadie, solo vengo a entregarle el reporte de Ackerman y unas aspirinas, sabía que las iba a necesitar" Rico se los entregó y Levi sonrió.

Sin duda la vida iba a ser difícil ahora, pero unas cuantas personas diciendo cosas crueles sobre él era a lo que él se había acostumbrado toda su vida, matar titanes era complicado, soportar algunas personas no sería gran cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente después de entregar los papeles de divorcio, Erwin se presentó ante las cámaras, en la conferencia de prensa más corta que se había visto.

"Sé que desde hace unos días ustedes deseaban saber la verdad…" él habló hacia los presentes y hacia las cámaras que lo engullían vivo.

"Se trata de una situación delicada y aunque es mi vida privada he decidido aclarar todas sus dudas, no hago esto con el fin de generar controversia, al contrario, quiero evitar los rumores sin fundamentos"

"¿Señor, cómo está lidiando con la infidelidad de su esposa?" un periodista lo interrumpió.

Erwin respiró profundo y respondió "Debo admitir que ha sido un golpe muy duro, pero también soy sincero cuando digo que yo tengo la mitad de la culpa… Y ahora estoy aquí para suplicarles que no juzguen a mi esposa, los seres humanos cometen errores…"

"¿Va a divorciarse?" una periodista interrumpió de nuevo.

Esta vez Erwin no respondió de inmediato "Me obsesioné demasiado con ser el alcalde perfecto, que olvidé que antes de eso fui un amigo y un esposo, nadie es perfecto y todos necesitamos que la persona a la que amamos esté junto a nosotros y eso justo lo que NO hice con mi esposa... ¿Divorciarme? La verdad es que debo conversarlo con mi esposa…" él mintió.

"… pero si eso sucede quiero que tengan bien claro que será con el fin de garantizar el bienestar de ambos y su felicidad"

Las personas en el público aun estaban insatisfechas con las respuestas, tal vez porque esperaban que el alcalde enloqueciera o que culpara a la pareja de infieles, pero eso no sucedió, Erwin había sido bien asesorado y además era un hombre muy inteligente.

"La señorita Hanji Zoe es una mujer muy especial, les ruego que entiendan la situación por la que tuvo que pasar…"

"Nuestras fuentes nos indican que usted no ha ido a visitar a su esposa en mucho tiempo ¿Eso se debe al engaño?" el último reportero lo interrumpió ante la atenta mirada de la periodista e investigadora más recocida de la ciudad, Ilse Langnar.

Erwin se tomó unos segundos y luego, con los ojos repletos de lagrimas respondió "Reconozco que soy un pésimo esposo, es por eso que no juzgo las acciones de mi esposa, yo aun la amo y sé que ella me ama, pero es muy duro observar impotente, a la persona que amas mientras sufre"

Erwin se negó a responder a más preguntas, Levi, el supuesto embarazo e incluso Petra Ral, llegaron a los oídos de Smith pero él se negó a dar más datos y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas desapareció de las cámaras.

Las críticas se minimizaron, pero no desaparecieron más reporteros continuaron llegando a la estación de policía y fueron aplacados por Rico, también a la Universidad, pero en menor cantidad porque el señor Zeke Jaeger se encargó de mantener a los cuervos lejos de ellos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la señorita Ilse logró conseguir una entrevista de la debilitada Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman e incluso del mismo Erwin Smith, luego publicó toda una nota en el periódico local.

En ella incluyó los testimonios de los empleados de la universidad y como un toque especial añadió los testimonios de las personas del hospital, ancianos, niños y madres solteras a las que Hanji solía visitar y alegrar.

El trabajo fue tan perfecto, que las personas comenzaron a disminuir las malas criticas que aun quedaban contra Zoe y Levi, en cuanto a Erwin, en lugar de solicitar que se retirara de su puesto la gente lo amó aun más.

Ilse consiguió calmar el panorama mientras Hanji Zoe se recuperaba de su crisis, después de todo aunque Ilse quería ser objetiva no podía evitar sentir empatía ante la ex directora de la universidad.

...

Dos días después Hanji fue llevada de emergencia al quirófano, ella necesitaba estar conectada a un tanque de oxígeno constantemente para poder respirar, hasta que la carga fue demasiado pesada.

Moblit, Nanaba, Armin y Levi se reunieron en la sala de espera, la cirugía tardó unas cuantas horas, tiempo suficiente para que Levi se preguntara de qué forma podría continuar con su vida si su chica ya no estuviera.

Eren y Mikasa llegaron al hospital para acompañar a su amigo Armin y a su jefe, todos estaban sorprendidos de que Erwin aun no hubiese llegado, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Los enfermeros entraban y salían sin decir nada, pero en sus rostros podían notar que algo no andaba bien, Levi estuvo a punto de patear la puerta en busca de respuestas, pero no fue necesario.

El cirujano salió y anunció "Estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla con vida, pero por la operación ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita un donante"

"Por supuesto, todos aquí estamos dispuestos a cooperar" Nana se acercó al doctor.

"El problema es que el tipo de sangre de la señorita es difícil de encontrar, en el hospital no tenemos más…" el doctor parecía preocupado por el tiempo.

"¿Qué tipo de sangre es?" Armin interrogó al médico al ver que todos se habían quedado congelados.

"Es de tipo A, el problema es que es Rh positiva, lo que significa que…"

"Si no encuentran un RH positivo, su cuerpo rechazará la transfusión…" Armin terminó la frase.

"Comenzaré a llamar a todo el mundo" Moblit tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar en sus contactos.

Levi sintió como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, era el fin, no había tiempo para encontrar un donante en tan poco tiempo y aunque lo hubiera nadie querría ayudar a la infiel esposa del alcalde.

"Sabía que debía venir… yo puedo donar, tomen toda la sangre que necesiten" Levi giró para ver a Eren con una sonrisa temerosa en el rostro.

"¿Eren, cómo…?" Armin se sorprendió igual que todos los presentes.

Eren sonrió y respondió "Los abuelos de mi padre eran vascos…" Mikasa se lanzó a abrazarlo.

"Salvarás una vida, muchacho" el doctor le indicó que lo acompañara.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que Levi pudo decir y estrechó con fuerza la mano de su joven empleado.

"¿Salvaré una vida? Al menos haré que mi hijo esté orgulloso de mí" Eren se retiró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Armin y Mikasa se quedaron en shock después de escuchar la última frase de su amigo, los ojos de la chica asiática se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no hubo tiempo de discutirlo porque el número de personas aumentó en un momento.

Nifa llegó acompañada por Christa, Sasha y Connie, las primeras dos llevaron flores y tranquilizaron a los presentes con sus hermosos rostros y sonrisas, los alocados policías llevaron café y donas e intentaron comportarse formalmente.

Pieck llegó unos segundos después acompañada por Jean, con los ojos repletos de preocupación, Armin se retiró a una esquina con ella y se quedaron ahí charlando, bajo la atenta mirada de Mikasa, toda la tarde.

Pero lo más impresionante sucedió una hora después, cuando Mike y su bebé llegaron acompañados por Erwin Smith.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlos, Erwin parecía desubicado y cansado, Levi no sabía qué esperar.

La operación finalizó e irónicamente el primero en entrar a verla fue el mismo Erwin Smith, Levi se sintió morir de los celos, pero no podía hacer nada, solamente quedarse ahí observando a los demás teniendo vidas felices.

Nanaba estaba muriendo de la angustia; sin embargo, tenía a su familia, un hijo y un esposo, jamás estaría sola, Armin, Mikasa y Eren, siempre se tendrían entre sí, Eren ahora tenía una prometida y pronto sería padre.

Levi advirtió en ese joven policía, toda la felicidad que en su propia vida no había existido jamás, era evidente que el chico había tomado las decisiones correctas, había luchado hasta que la mujer a la que amaba, lo aceptó y ahora incluso habían formado una familia y aunque era una pena por la pobre Mikasa, aún así él se veía feliz.

"Tal vez eso fue lo que me faltó… el coraje de luchar por lo que quería" El hombre Ackerman se decía a sí mismo.

Erwin continuaba adentro con Hanji y eso podía significar, para la mala suerte de Levi, que ellos dos se reconciliaran y que su situación regresara al punto inicial.

La puerta se abrió y Erwin salió con el rostro serio y un semblante imponente, a Levi le pareció que ese era el viejo Erwin Smith comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento.

Se retiró, solo y sin decir una palabra, nadie pareció notarlo o al menos nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Hanji necesitaba descansar por lo que por el momento no le permitieron a nadie más entrar a verla, Levi creyó que era el momento perfecto para charlar con Eren.

"¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos? Te invitaré a algo de comer" el jefe Ackerman estaba agradecido con el joven por haber ayudado a Hanji.

Moblit se ofreció a llevar a Eren a casa cuando se sintiera mejor, le habían sacado bastante sangre, así que necesitaba alimentarse y eso le daría tiempo a Levi de charlar con él.

"Estoy muy agradecido contigo…"

"No tiene que agradecerme, fue una suerte que mi sangre finalmente sirviera a alguien" Eren sonrió y comenzó a comer.

El joven estaba muy pálido, pero aun así se veía feliz, Eren nunca había sido el mejor empleado, era conflictivo y propenso a la violencia, al igual que su prometida.

"No, no hablo solo de eso, no creo que hayan tantas personas dispuestas a ayudarnos… Ya sabes a nosotros"

"Olvídelo capitán, yo jamás los juzgaría, después de todo yo soy el producto del amor que sentía mi madre por un hombre casado…" Eren sonrió.

Él había sufrido a causa de su situación de hijo ilegítimo; Sin embargo, amaba a su madre y a pesar de todo, ella se había esforzado para darle una vida feliz.

"Estoy en deuda contigo… Le permitiré a Annie quedarse en casa, todo el embarazo si ella lo desea" Levi ofreció, sabía que eso no compensaría el haber salvado al amor de su vida, pero por lo menos era algo.

"¿Lo que le resta? Eso no es mucho" Eren sonrió orgulloso "¿Ha hecho un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo ¿No es así?"

Levi se sorprendió, sus muchachos eran mejores que él, ocultando secretos, nunca hubiese imaginado que sus agentes más conflictivos le esconderían a él y a sus compañeros algo como eso.

"Soy yo quien debería agradecerle a usted, usted nos obligó a trabajar juntos y gracias a eso ahora mi hijo ya tiene casi seis meses… ¿Es una locura no?"

"¿Casi seis meses?"

"Si, por mi tipo de sangre al principio creímos que no sobreviviría, pero mi hijo es fuerte como su madre…"

"¿Es un varón?" Levi parecía interesado, después de todo, él también sería padre muy pronto.

"Si, a penas hace unos días nos enteramos de que será un niño" Eren nunca creyó estar más feliz.

Levi sonrió al ver el entusiasmo en el rostro pálido de Eren y en ese momento recordó lo que Nanaba había dicho "Petra debe tener por lo menos 20 semanas de embarazo para conocer el género del bebé"

Eren se retiró dejando más dudas en su jefe, la situación era extraña, él estaba seguro de que era imposible que su hijo tuviese más de tres meses, así que decidió que, obligaría a Petra de ser necesario a examinarse frente a él.

No hubo mucho más tiempo de pensar porque Hanji despertó mucho antes de lo pensado, Levi corrió junto a ella y notificó a sus amigos que la joven científica estaba bien.

"Oye linda ¿Cómo estás?" Levi acarició su cabello.

Hanji lo miró fijamente y luego respondió "¿Estoy viva?"

"Claro que si, estás bien…"

"Trae a Moblit a Armin y a Pieck, necesito hablar con ellos" Hanji parecía muy seria.

Levi hizo lo que ella le pedía y llamó a los subordinados de la chica.

"Te lo agradezco, Levi, pero eso es todo lo que necesitaba, ya puedes irte, no te quiero aquí" Zoe lo echó de su habitación.

Levi se quedó solo en el pasillo, preguntándose qué había ocurrido, si era efectos de la cirugía, si Erwin tenía algo que ver con eso o si solamente Hanji se había cansado de él.


	11. Chapter 11

Irónicamente después del escandalo Levi pudo volver a su trabajo, la gente aun murmuraba en la calle al verlo pasar, pero en general todo estaba bien.

La peor parte se la llevó Hanji, quien aun se recuperaba de su cirugía, al volver a la ciudad se encontró con que Zeke había asumido de forma permanente el lugar que le correspondía a Zoe.

Las autoridades de la universidad jamás permitirían que alguien dañara la imagen de la institución con sus problemas personales, por lo que Hanji fue destituida de su cargo.

Después de eso, ella no había vuelto a ver a Levi, a pesar de que él había insistido, ella continuaba viviendo en su casa con Erwin, por lo que Levi asumía que ellos se habían reconciliado.

Eso fue un golpe duro para el jefe de la policía, quien decidió no insistir más por el bien de ella.

En la casa Ackerman, nada estaba bien, con el escándalo de Erwin, Petra tenía más trabajo que nunca, además Levi se había mudado a la sala, solamente entraba a la habitación para escoger su ropa, él había vuelto a tocar a Petra ni siquiera para sentir como crecía su hijo.

No compartían la misma cama, ni cenaban juntos a penas y se dirigían un par de palabras, la vida se había vuelto un infierno en el que ninguno era feliz.

Esa noche Levi estaba solo en casa preguntándose qué sería de su vida de ahí en adelante, ya casi había pasado un mes desde que Hanji había salido del hospital y el único contacto que tenía con ella era Moblit y Armin, pero ninguno le proporcionaba demasiada información.

La ultrasonografía de su hijo estaba en sus manos, ese bebé no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres, Levi se sentía como basura por no sentir por él lo que un padre debería sentir por su hijo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su miseria por un momento.

"Señor, lamento molestarlo, pero me acaban de informar que la agente Leonhardt está en el hospital en este momento, parece que fue un accidente durante el patrullaje…" Rico estaba asustado.

"¿En cuál hospital?"

"En el central…" Levi cortó la llamada y salió en seguida.

El camino fue realmente corto, Levi entró al hospital y de ahí fue enviado al área especial de maternidad y no tardó en encontrar a algunos de sus agentes.

Ymir estaba de pie sin decir nada, con el rostro pálido y un brazo vendado, Connie estaba en el piso llorando como un niño y Eren estaba sentado sosteniendo su rostro con las manos.

"¿Qué mierda pasó?" Levi se acercó corriendo, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Levi observó la sangre en el uniforme de Ymir y Connie y pensó en lo peor.

"Señores necesito una respuesta" el jefe habló en tono amenazador.

"Jefe Ackerman, yo no sé cómo ocurrió" Connie habló desde el piso.

"Estábamos patrullando, una ronda normal… Y el hombre salió de la nada y nos atacó desde un costado… Solo Ymir pudo verlo, pero era tarde las balas atravesaron la patrulla…"

Eren respiraba cada vez más fuerte, Levi escuchaba la versión de Connie, mientras esperaba a que Eren reaccionara con violencia… Y sucedió.

"Ymir recibió dos balas en el brazo y Annie… Annie recibió una en el brazo y la pierna derecha y otra le perforó la clavícula… Lo siento Eren, no pude hacer nada más que conducir hasta aquí" Connie continuaba disculpándose con Eren.

"Es… Es un embarazo con riesgo…" Eren murmuró "Voy a ir ¡IRÉ YO MISMO POR ESE HIJO DE PUTA!" Eren se levantó con su arma en la mano.

La gente alrededor se alteró al ver a un hombre armado gritando como loco, Eren estaba fuera de si y Levi sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, tenía que evitar que el joven saliera de ahí de cualquier forma.

"Eren, cálmate, Rico envió a todos a buscar al culpable, Reiner y Mikasa ya están allá, confías en tus compañeros ¿No es así?" Levi mantuvo la calma mientras se plantaba frente a su subordinado.

"No intente detenerme, Capitán" Eren estaba a punto de apuntar su arma hacia Levi cuando vio a alguien aparecer por el pasillo.

"¿Eren qué crees que haces?" Armin habló desde atrás.

"No lo sé…" Eren se desplomó sobre el asiento y guardó el arma.

Levi giró para ver a Armin y entonces la vio, junto a Armin había llegado Hanji Zoe, ella estaba en deuda con el agente Jaeger y no podía permitirse no acompañarlo en un momento como ese.

Ambos se congelaron al verse, el momento habría sido bastante incómodo de no ser porque todos estaban ocupados lamentándose por Annie.

"Ven conmigo Eren" Armin le entregó el arma de su amigo al jefe Ackerman y juntos se alejaron por el pasillo.

Levi esperaba que Hanji lo ignorara o que actuara con indiferencia, pero no fue así, Hanji sonrió y lo abrazó.

"¿Cómo estás? Lamento que tengamos que reunirnos en una situación como esta" ella se separó del hombre de cabello negro.

Levi no encontraba las palabras, se había quedado ahí impresionado.

"Aguarda un minuto…" ella dijo al hombre como si pusiera en pausa su conversación inexistente.

Levi la observó entregarles a sus agentes unas bebidas para tranquilizarlos y hablar en voz baja con Connie, él dejó de llorar y se sentó con Ymir a esperar por las respuestas.

"Nunca supiste como tranquilizar a las personas ¿Cierto?" ella se acercó sonriendo y le entregó una bebida al jefe Ackerman.

Lo primero que este notó fue que Hanji no llevaba su anillo de casada, él deseaba preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero no era el momento.

Eren regresó con expresión derrotada y se sentó junto a Connie, ambos estrecharon sus manos, Eren sabía que si el hombre de la cabeza rapada no hubiese llevado a su prometida al hospital ella habría muerto junto a su hijo en la calle.

Hanji se sentó con ellos y Levi imitó la acción "Annie no se dará por vencida…" Hanji dijo para Eren.

"Ella es terriblemente terca, el jefe Ackerman le había prohibido los patrullajes nocturnos y ella continuaba trabajando como de costumbre…" el hombre de ojos verdes hablaba sin parar de llorar.

"¿Y el bebé…?"

"Es un niño, está por cumplir siete meses…" Eren sonrió y le mostró la fotografía de la ultrasonografía a la mujer de cabello castaño.

"Es un milagro que haya podido ser engendrado…" Hanji sabía que Eren se refería a que las personas con el tipo de sangre que ellos poseían, suelen tener problemas para procrear con personas que no poseen la misma sangre.

Una doctora salió del quirófano con mucha prisa, Eren se puso de pie esperando respuestas.

"¿Eres su esposo? Escucha ambos están con vida, pero aun no están fuera de peligro, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlos"

Esa respuesta no fue para nada lo que ellos esperaban, la mujer se marchó y luego regresó al quirófano, ella no lo notó pero Levi la había reconocido.

"…Es una de las mejores amigas de Petra desde la escuela…" él pensó y en ese momento notó que sostenía con fuerza la mano de Hanji.

Ambos se habían tomado de la mano como un reflejo involuntario de buscar consuelo, él no tenía intención alguna de soltarla, incluso ese poco contacto lo hacía sentir que la vida valía la pena.

Hanji sintió el calor de la piel de Levi y se sonrojó, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, se levantó y junto a Armin evitaron que Eren derribara la puerta del quirófano.

Las horas pasaron y cuando la doctora les indicó que lo peor había pasado y que ambos la madre y el bebé estaban con vida, todos pudieron tomar unos minutos para relajarse.

Levi aprovechó la situación para charlar con la castaña, aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir, ambos se retiraron un poco para poder conversar.

"Quieres saber qué ha sucedido ¿No es así?" la mujer habló con tristeza.

"No intento presionarte es solo que te he extrañado y quería saber de ti" ni siquiera él mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Él podía recordar que en el pasado él jamás le demostraba su afecto a esa mujer, pero eso había cambiado.

"Lo sé, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho que hacer, tuve unos días duros después de la cirugía…" Levi pudo notar que ella intentaba suavizar las cosas.

"…Y si, soy una mujer divorciada ahora ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una locura, pero descuida, Erwin y yo terminamos en paz, me refiero a que no hay resentimientos"

Evidentemente Levi vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta para poder estar con ella, él tendría un hijo con otra mujer, pero esa mujer no tendría jamás el amor que sentía por Hanji.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado aquí, así podré despedirme de ti, escucha no me queda nada aquí… Y no me arrepiento de lo que tuvimos tú y yo, pero ahora es momento de dejarte ser feliz con tu familia..."

"¿De qué hablas?" Levi comenzó a sudar nervioso.

"Espero que puedas respetar mi decisión… Escucha Levi, somos adultos, tú serás padre muy pronto y él va a necesitarte… Solamente vive tu vida ¿Está bien?" Hanji siempre fue bastante madura.

En ese momento Levi se maldijo y odió que Hanji fuese tan decidida, él se preguntó si el destino jamás les permitiría estar juntos y mientras la observaba marcharse evitaba el deseo de correr y abrazarla.

Casi al amanecer Levi volvió a su casa, Petra estaba ahí dándose una ducha para partir hacia su trabajo, Levi se recostó en el sofá y metió sus manos en los bolcillos de su chaqueta mientras pensaba en lo que la castaña le había dicho.

La fotografía de la ultrasonografía de su hijo estaba ahí, él lo observó por unos minutos y pensó en su madre y en el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para cuidarlo, él le debía un poco de devoción a su futuro hijo.

De pronto sus pupilas se dilataron y Levi se sentó en seguida mientras leía "Feto de cinco meses y dos semanas… sexo masculino… Annie Jaeger…"

Entonces él recordó que cuando la doctora salió por primera vez del quirófano, Hanji sostenía esa fotografía en la mano y debió dársela antes de tomarlo de la mano.

En el mismo bolcillo, pero del lado contrario encontró la fotografía de su hijo, lo observó y suspiró, no eran más que manchas negras y algunos puntos blancos.

"Un momento…" Levi puso ambas fotografías a la par y entonces lo vio.

"¿Qué demonios…? ¿¡Petra qué significa esto!?" Levi abrió la puerta de la ducha.

"Levi… ¿Qué te ocurre?" Petra se espantó.

"¿Vas a responderme por qué tu ultrasonografía luce exactamente igual a esta?" ella intentó tomarla, pero él no se lo permitió.

"Ponte la ropa…" él habló en tono amenazador, ella salió de la ducha para saber qué ocurría.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Levi me estás asustando, por qué te comportas así" Petra sujetó con fuerza la toalla.

"Iremos al hospital, vas a hacerte una nueva revisión frente a mí…" él dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto nuevamente.

"¡DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS LA PUTA ROPA… SI NO LO HACES TE LLEVARÉ DESNUDA!" él gritó con rabia y empujó a la pelirroja con fuerza hacia el armario.

Ella se quejó de forma casi inaudible e hizo lo que él le indicaba, ella sabía que estaba contra la espada y la pared, no podía llamar a la policía porque él era la policía y si lo hacía sabía que él jamás le perdonaría que surgiera un nuevo escándalo de él.

Petra se puso la primera falda y camisa que encontró y le envió un mensaje a Erwin explicándole que llegaría tarde.

Levi la arrastró hacia el auto mientras ella intentaba razonar con él, aun intentando evitar ir al hospital, pero fue inútil, el hombre puso el seguro a las puertas y no lo quitó hasta que estuvieron en su destino.

Y como si el destino le sonriera, pudieron hacer la ultrasonografía sin una cita previa.

Petra frunció el seño cuando le pusieron el líquido frío en el vientre, Levi observó con atención todo lo que ocurría.

"Pues en efecto está embarazada..." la doctora no entendía por qué había una atmósfera tan hostil en la habitación.

"¿Cuál es el sexo del bebé?" Levi preguntó sin esperar demasiado.

"¿Sexo? Lo lamento, pero aun es muy pronto para eso, calculo que el feto esta a punto de cumplir dos meses" la doctora no sabía lo que acababa de provocar.

"…Se lo agradezco" Levi abandonó la sala.

Se dirigió a su auto y unos segundos después Petra lo alcanzó, parecía preocupada.

"Levi yo…" ella dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento junto a Levi.

"¿Vas a mentirme de nuevo? Te lo pido, Petra, dime la verdad… Te lo suplico" Levi se notaba destrozado.

Petra era impulsiva y amaba a Levi con locura, pero jamás fue una mala persona y tampoco imaginó que con sus acciones lastimaría tanto al hombre que amaba, no podía continuar viviendo así.

"Se que no sirve de mucho que te pida perdón ahora… Supongo que decirte la verdad es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti" Petra suspiró.

"Siempre noté lo interesado que estabas por Hanji Zoe, pero no fue hasta hace unos meses que noté que en serio la amas, yo te amo y no quería que me abandonaras, así que cuando supuse que te irías inventé esto…" Petra se sentía avergonzada de sí misma.

"No supe cuando detenerme, yo te amo de verdad Levi, me siento patética por estar casada con alguien que no me ama y más aun cuando sé que te engañé para lograrlo… Supongo que es obvio que este bebé no es tuyo y ya no importa quien es el padre ¿No es así?"

Levi negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de que Petra le dijera toda la verdad así de fácil, tal vez la suerte empezaba a sonreírle.

Después de ese día Levi se mudo a un apartamento pequeño y solitario, se divorció de Petra, pero aunque las cosas comenzaran a acomodarse, él aun no tenía lo más importante.

Hanji se había ido, él no tenía idea de hacia dónde y nadie lo sabía o nadie quería decírselo.

Pero todo cambió dos meses después cuando alguien lo esperaba en su oficina.

Levi se sorprendió al ver a Erwin Smith en persona, bebiendo una taza de té aguardando a que Levi llegara.

Cuando estaban en la escuela lucharon un par de veces para averiguar quien era más fuerte y aunque la contienda siempre fue muy difícil, Levi ganó en cada ocasión, quién diría que en la lucha más importante ganaría Erwin, desposando a Hanji.

"¿Erwin…?" el jefe no sabía qué esperar.

"No te preocupes no estoy aquí para pelear…" Erwin sonrió, Levi no había visto esa sonrisa desde que el rubio comandaba a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

"Lamento llegar tarde, no sabía que tendría compañía"

"Oh descuida, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo vine a decirte algo" el rubio sacó un trozo de papel de su bolcillo.

"No cometas mis errores… Lucha por lo que quieres, toma esta es la dirección de Hanji…" Erwin se puso de pie.

"Erwin, por qué…"

"Levi… Eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ve y pelea por lo que quieres" Erwin sonrió y se retiró.

Levi se congeló ¿Sería una coincidencia? ¿Erwin tenía recuerdos del pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que haya dicho justo esas palabras?

Levi lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego se levantó, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Jean se quedó a cargo mientras Levi corría a encontrarse con el resto de su vida, no lo pensó demasiado, solo se marchó en su auto.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi condujo durante horas sin alcanzar la dirección que Erwin le había dado, el GPS lo guiaba, pero cuando vio la costa a su izquierda comenzó a preocuparse.

Levi alcanzó su destino por la noche, tal vez a las 10 u 11 pm.

El lugar no era para nada lo que él esperó, era una casa de dos pisos a una cuadra de la costa, a pesar de ser tarde habían muchas personas, tal vez turistas o lugareños entusiastas.

Nada de eso importaba para Levi, aunque admitía que era un sitio lindo para vivir.

Tocó el timbre, sin ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, él no consideró la posibilidad de que Hanji no viviera sola, él se convenció a sí mismo de que ella estaría ahí esperándolo.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y lo recibió una mujer con gafas y cabello castaño.

"¿¡Levi!? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hanji parecía sorprendida e incómoda.

"¿Llegué en un mal momento?" él dijo con decepción al notar que ella intentaba ocultar algo.

"No… Es solo que… Pasa, pasa" ella abrió la puerta para que él pudiese entrar.

Y entonces Levi se encontró con Moblit Berner el ex asistente de Hanji en la universidad estaba sentado en el comedor con expresión asustada en el rostro.

Al inicio Levi sintió ira y deseo golpear con su puño al hombre más alto, pero luego pensó que no era su culpa (de Moblit) que Hanji lo hubiese escogido a él.

Después de todo, probablemente la mujer castaña aún debía creer que él esperaba un hijo y seguramente estuviese intentando reconstruir su vida con alguien más.

"Señor Ackerman, buenas noches" Moblit no sabía qué decir.

"Hola Moblit…" Levi no se había sentido tan mal desde que descubrió que en este nuevo mundo su chica estaba casada con su ex mejor amigo Erwin.

"¿Quieres un poco de té?" la chica preguntó ignorando la tensión en el ambiente.

Y sin esperar la respuesta le sirvió un poco en una taza pequeña, se la dio en la mano y se acercó a la computadora en la que Moblit estaba trabajando.

Levi disfrutó el terrible té que solo Hanji preparaba pensando en cuantas veces se había molestado con ella por no saber hacer un té decente y ahora le parecía maravilloso aunque su sabor era igual de malo.

"Quiero que compares los datos de hace dos años con los que obtuvimos hoy ¿Está bien?" Hanji habló en tono autoritario.

El tono que Levi recordaba de cuando ella se llevaba a Eren para experimentar en él sin esperar a que él lo autorizara.

"C-Claro señorita Zoe, me retiraré por hoy" Moblit tomó las libretas y la computadora de la mesa y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Levi se preparó para una charla incómoda, sabía que debía explicar muchas cosas de las que no quería hablar y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Hanji se lanzó en su regazo.

"Pensé que no volvería a verte" susurró mientras se aferraba a él como una niña.

"Hanji… Creí que estarías molesta conmigo" él la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Claro que no, no podía culparte por vivir tu vida…" ella lo miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Él tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y puso sus labios contra los de ella, en el beso más tierno que jamás habían tenido.

Levi se convenció de jamás había amado y que jamás amaría a nadie como a ella, definitivamente esa mujer alocada era la única que él dejaría entrar en su alma.

…

"Moblit se mudo aquí hace un mes y desde entonces me ayuda con mi investigación…" Hanji agitaba el agua lentamente.

"…Cuando Armin supo que me había divorciado y que pronto no tendría donde vivir, contactó a un amigo suyo que está intentando reconstruir el habitad de las especies marinas de esta costa y me contrató para investigar los efectos del clima y más, de los últimos años" Hanji resumió su nueva aventura lo mejor que pudo.

Levi se aferró con fuerza a la chica castaña, ducharse con ella en una tina con agua tibia y con velas aromáticas era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Ella estaba recostada en él así que él podía apreciar su cuerpo a su antojo.

"…Fue un poco difícil acostumbrarme, pero finalmente acabas amando vivir aquí… Y no Moblit y yo no tenemos ninguna relación más que amigos y colegas" intuyó que Levi necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

Levi sonrió y comenzó a rozar sus labios y su lengua en la oreja de la mujer, ver sus pechos desnudos lo volvía loco, pero se había controlado bien hasta ahora.

"…pero dime, Cómo están los demás, Nana, Mike y su bebé, tus muchachos y mis estudiantes" ella cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias suaves del hombre.

Él sonrió, sabía que Hanji era capaz de concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez, pero él no, así que decidió contestar las preguntas de la mujer.

"Mike, Nanaba y el bebé están bien, seguro que amarían visitarte aquí, mis muchachos… he entrenado a Jean para ser mi reemplazo, Mikasa, Armin y Eren están un poco distantes entre sí, no sé la razón…" él vio la preocupación en los ojos de Hanji.

"…Eren ya es padre, su hijo nació hace un par de días, aun no hemos podido conocerlo, pero según me informaron es un bebé sano aunque nació un par de semanas antes de lo planeado"

Hanji se relajó nuevamente y sonrió, él pudo intuir que la noticia le había sentado de maravilla.

La conversación se extendió por un tiempo, pero Levi estaba demasiado cansado, había conducido casi el día entero.

"¿Es esta tu habitación?" Levi cargo a la mujer como si fuera su noche de bodas hasta su recamara.

Pero al igual que en la noche de bodas de Levi, estaba demasiado agotado, así que la noche solamente fue testigo de sus respiraciones pausadas.

Y esa fue la última noche en la que Moblit pudo dormir tranquilo antes de mudarse a su propia casa.

Levi despertó a la mañana siguiente y aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Hanji entre sus brazos aunque ella ya no estaba ahí.

Levi no sabía, aunque imaginaba que mudarse ahí sería la mejor decisión de su vida.

Ese día se dedicó completamente a limpiar cada esquina de la casa hasta estar conforme con el lugar, él ya había tomado la decisión, no volvería a permitir que Hanji se alejara de él.

Así que esa misma noche la convencería de que le permitiera quedarse.

Y tal y como pensó, Hanji y Moblit llegaron pasadas las ocho y media y cenaron juntos, Moblit huyó rápidamente a su habitación para empezar la primera de sus siguientes noches de desvelo.

"Hanji… Tal vez sea pronto, pero necesito decirte algo…" Levi interrumpió la conversación.

"Adelante…" ella dijo sonriendo.

"He sufrido todos estos años viéndote alejarte de mí, no pienso permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir, yo siempre te he amado Hanji y ahora quiero pedirte…"

Hanji no esperó a que el hombre de cabello negro finalizara, ella tomó su mano y le colocó un anillo de plástico en el dedo.

"Esto es lo mejor que he podido conseguir…" dijo un poco sonrojada.

"…No quiero asustarte, es solo que creo que podemos ser felices juntos"

Levi sonrió y con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia él y la llevó a la habitación donde finalmente pudieron ser una pareja normal.

Después de esa noche Levi renunció a su trabajo, Jean se hizo cargo del puesto del ex jefe Ackerman.

Él se mudo sin anunciárselo a nadie, no quería que la prensa volviera a meter su nariz en su vida privada, ahora que las cosas comenzaban a salir bien.

Mientras los meses pasaban Hanji continuó trabajando en la costa y poco tiempo después Levi y su nuevo amigo Colt abrieron una tienda de té y café.

Hanji parecía haber vencido a la enfermedad, casi milagrosamente, la vida al aire libre y la compañía del hombre al que amaba habían hecho maravillas en ella.

A pesar de que durante la segunda noche se comprometieron, no habían llegado a casarse; Sin embargo, eran felices.

"…Mi madre insistió en que quiere venir" Levi hablaba desde la sala y Hanji se mantenía en silencio.

"No pude negarme y le dije que iría por ella la semana que viene" Levi se había encontrado con la hermosa noticia de que en este mundo su madre seguía con vida.

Él estaba emocionado con que su madre conociera a Hanji y viera que él era feliz junto a ella, pero entonces notó algo, su mujer no había respondido ni una sola vez.

Así que se levantó y fue a buscarla, pero no estaba en la cocina, él comenzó a preocuparse y todo se fue por la borda cuando la encontró en el baño desmayada.

Levi corrió con ella al hospital más cercano temiendo lo peor, entonces pensó en lo extraña que se había comportado y se maldijo por no preguntarle si se sentía enferma.

Ella estaba muy pálida, su apetito había disminuido, estaba un poco más distante y cansada, incluso se había negado a tener sexo en la última semana.

Los exámenes tardaron unas horas y Levi estuvo a punto de morir de ansiedad durante ese tiempo.

"Está despierta ya puede pasar a verla" la enfermera le indicó el camino y Levi corrió a encontrarse con su mujer.

Hanji estaba sumamente pálida e inexpresiva.

"En unos instantes llegará la doctora y les informará los resultados" la enfermera se retiró.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Hanji sabes que puedes confiar en mí" el hombre hablaba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero la castaña no respondía.

"Buenas noches…" la doctora llegó haciendo que la ansiedad en ambos, Hanji y Levi, incrementara.

"¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué me ocurrió?" Hanji fue la primera en hablar.

La doctora observó el miedo en los ojos de Levi así que no los hizo esperar más.

Hanji se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Levi, pero en cuanto escuchó el diagnóstico soltó a Levi y se quedó en silencio.

"…¿Podría repetirlo?" Levi habló con un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Es tan difícil de creer?" la mujer con la bata blanca sonrió.

"Van a ser padres… Hanji estás embarazada" la mujer habló y la sala se quedó en silencio.


End file.
